UnExpected
by Starlightvamp
Summary: Shido gets more than what he bargains for with this new case. LAST CHAPTER!!!
1. Default Chapter

__

Yep I know what you are thinking, you are thinking that I should be working on Anime Survivor ne? well to tell you the truth this story hit me like lighting or a softball in the head (long story behind that whole softball thing) so anyways I was all like if I don't write this soon I will forget about this so yeah, here it is and to all you Riho lovers she is not in here due to the fact that I cant stand her, so yeah.

Disclaimer: Me no own so no sue, I only own my character so that's about it

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I HATE YOU I HATE BOTH OF YOU, I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HELL!"

An angry teen darts upstairs to her room, hoping that her parents would not follow, but her parents did follow, hoping to talk to her. slam she closes and locks the door behind her leaning up against the door she can hear her parents coming up behind her.

"Now, dear if you would open this door, and sit down we can talk about this. I know its hard but this is our jobs and we have to do them. Please try to understand."

"Understand what? That my parents are gone practically everyday. You don't know one fucking thing about me so leave, and you can burn in hell for all I care!"

"Listen, young lady this is your father and you will not speak to your mother or to me that way, now I order you to open this door so we can talk…"

"I thought I made myself clear…GO…FUCK….OFF!"

Both parents looked at each other. Realizing that their daughter would never talk to them they returned down stairs. Their daughter through the door could hear her mother crying down the stairs. And she could hear her father trying to calm her mother down. Looking out the window she sees that a full moon is out tonight, taking a look at her clock she sees that the night is still young grabbing her jacket she climbs out her window and heads out into the night. Not knowing that, she would never see her parents again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 hours later

Police cars are in front of a house investigating a crime scene. A woman stands alone looking at the house of the dead. She sighs deeply *What a pity* she thought to herself.

"Yayoi."

Turning around she sees a man with a trench coat and with lavender hair.

"Shido, nice to see you around here."

"Sorry for being late."

"Its so big deal. Follow me."

She led him inside the house. Looking around Shido notices that the house is a wreak. But it looked more like a museum than a house.

"This family was rich, the second riches people in the country. Two dead parents, and one kid missing."

"It looked like a struggle broke out." Shido added.

"Yes, so it seems but all the doors open, but one. Maybe you can help me."

Yayoi led Shido up the stairs to a disserted place in the mansion, just looking outside the door he felt a eerie presence. The door was painted black and hanging from it was a doll with its head chopped off. Kicking down the door Yayoi points her gun. But no one was inside. Taking a look around Shido sees a bed with a shelf above it with a bunch of skulls on it and on top of the skulls are black candles. A bookshelf was nearby it had a bunch of old books from the 17th or 18th century they were mostly on the dark arts and black magic. Beside the bookshelf there was a bed with black bed sheets. Basically everything in the room had to do with black.

"Shido look at this."

Shido walked over to his partner she was holding a box that had a diary and pictures of the dead 

parents. There faces were either cut out or had a black marker taken to them.

"This kid must had hated her parents a lot."

"What makes you say that Yayoi?"

"Listen to this:

Dear log of inner thoughts and feelings,

Once again my terrible parents are not around, god how I hate them I just wish they would die a terrible horrible death. And once again I asked myself that lonely question, why am I living if I do not have a purpose to live. And also once again I saw the man in my dreams, but this time he was saving me from killing myself. Better go school is about to start.

Sincerely,

Shinimegami."

Shido and Yayoi stared at each other till a creak in the floor made them look around. No one was around. creak creak a door slowly opened out of the floor, a figure came appeared out of the floor.

"Freeze!," Yayoi pointed her gun at the figure before her "come slowly out." a girl came out of the shadows she had on a long black skirt with a black shirt on her black hair covered her eyes but you could clearly see that her eyes were red.

"Who are you." demanded Yayoi. Shido walked up and pushed Yayoi's arms down so she wouldn't point the gun.

"Yayoi, this is the girl who lives here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

30 min later

"So what you are saying is that someone or something came and killed them?"

"That's right, do you know of anyone who was an enemy of some sort anyone at all?" Yayoi asked.

"No. you are asking the wrong person."

"Why is that, well Agent Yayoi, my parents were always gone, hell the cook knows more about me than my parents put together."

"What did your parents do for a living?" Shido finally asked.

"I dunno, something about exploring, my dad was lawyer, my mom was a doctor, but I think they 

were archeologists on the side."

"Okay miss…."

"Shi."

"Miss Shi, is there a last name that goes with that?"

"I don't want anything to do with my parents, my birth name was Tsukia, but I named myself Shi like I said I don't want anything to do with them."

"So your saying you feel nothing for your parents death?" Shido asked.

"Why the hell should I? Look at me they made me the way I am, you try growing up with parents always gone, I thought parents did that, till I went to school, I was proven wrong. So before you can give me a big lecture about how parent kid time is important think about my situation Agent Shido."

"At least you have memories of your parents." Shido looked at Shi for the last time, till he turned around and left. Yayoi started to leave till she looked back at Shi.

"Listen Shi, if you can think of anything here is my card and look me up, or you can drop by. 

Okay?"

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

next day

The sun was up and brighter than ever. Shido was at his desk looking into space thinking of the events of last night, *Why cant this kid see how important memories are.*

"SHIDO!!"

Nearly falling out of his chair he sees Guni, staring at him. "Dang what is up with you, ever sense last night you have been mister spacey. Why don't you try to crack this case before anyone else does.?"

"Because Guni, the girl didn't tell us anything, how can you solve this case without evidence or any suspects."

"Well you saw the claw marks on the floor, you know to well that it was not a person. I bet you anything that…"

knock knock 

"Come in."

Shido caught his breath when Shi came in.

"Shi! What brings you here?"

Looking around it was clear that she was not paying attention but as if she was looking for something……or someone. But realizing what she was looking for was not here. She walked into the light Shido got a better look at her. She was wearing a black shirt with some black pants, and a necklace that looked like it was from the 16th century. And her eyes were really red.

"Well, Agent Shido.."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what brings me here?"

Sighing loudly it was clear that she was not paying attention to him.

"Well, Miss Shi I already did but I suppose it does not hurt to ask again."

"Were, is Yayoi?"

"She usually comes in the late afternoon."

"You don't say."

Once again it was clear that she was not paying attention to Shido, because she was looking for something again.

"Well I suppose I could show you this," fumbling through her bag, she took out a photo album, opening it she was trying to find a picture. "Aha here it is." handing the photo album to Shido looking at it he sees the parents and with a little girl that was clearly Shi. "This little girl is you?"

"Yeah, it was before my parents turned for the worst, back then they were always home. But that's not what I wanted to show you look that man over there. Before Shido could look the door opens with Yayoi with some Starbucks _(AN: For you Cresent ^^)_

"Ah Shi it is good to see you again."

"The same for me." Shi gave Yayoi a smile.

"Well Shido are you jealous yet?" whispered Guni, in his ear.

Waving his hand by his ear, he was trying to make Guni go away, but Shi saw this.

"Agent Shido, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing there was a fly in here, just trying to make it leave me alone."

:::sweat drop:::

"Uh, huh well anyways I was about to show Agent Shido a picture of a man I think my parents, knew and I hope it will shine some light on this case."

Yayoi walking over to Shido looks at the man. Both of their eyes widened in fear.

"D….DD….Dddear how long has your parents known this man?" Yayoi asked.

"For about my hole life I think, he used to drop by every Tuesday night, come to think of it wasn't Tuesday yesterday?"

"Yes it was." Yayoi replied

Shido closed the book fast and handed it back to Shi.

"Th…Thank you Shi that will be all for today."

Shi gave them a weird look shrugging her shoulders she leaves.

"Shido, Yayoi who was it." Guni demanded.

"Cane…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh what does Cane have to do with Shi eh? Well I guess you have to find out, ja.


	2. Evidence

__

So how did you like the first chapter huh? Like it? Hate it? Or you don't care? Either way I would like to have reviews! And you will get a special e-mail from me if you review and leave your e-mail address okay. So review I don't care and remember flames are so welcome!

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"CANE!!" Guni shouted.

Shido nodded his head slowly. I puzzled him what was so special about the kids parents to kill them? Now that the parents are dead Shi was next.

"Well I don't know about you Shido but I'd say this is not some ordinary case." Guni pointed out.

"Yeah."

"But what would Cane want with her family?" Yayoi wondered "whatever it is I think that kid is next on the hit list. We should watch over her just in case he comes back right?…..Shido….."

"Yeah."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know you are very ugly?"

"Yeah."

Yayoi shrugged Shido went into a zone and no matter what it took he was the only one to pull himself out.

"Guni when he finally comes around you tell him that I am with Shi."

"Sure, what else am I good for?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Yayoi walked into a school, looking at the papers she knew Shi had to come here. But the question was were to find her? *Damn so this is what a private school looks like. How do kids find their way?* seeing a student coming towards her *Maybe she knows were I can find Shi.*

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes."

"Were can I find Shi?"

"Who? Oh you must mean the freak she hangs out in the library. Go down the hall turn left second door on the right."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Walking over to library opening the doors she sees many computers on the side and shelves upon shelves of books two stories of books. Not seeing Shi right away she walked over to the woman who was typing away at the computer.

"Excuse me."

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" the woman voice was light it brought a smile to her face. "Ah yeas she is up the stairs sitting in a window seal on the left."

"Thank you."

Looking around she saw the more she walked the older the books got.

"Agent Yayoi?"

Looking over to her left she saw Shi holding a book called Witch Craft through the Ages. Shi 

wore a long black and red plaid skirt and a black sailor top that was red and black.

"What brings you hear?"

"Well to tell you the truth I came to ask you some questions about the man you showed us…"

"You mean Sir Cane?"

"Sir Cane?….um yes him did he ever seem interested in anything at all?"

"No, nothing I can recall….."

"You said your parents were archeologists on the side?"

"Yeah."

"What did they dig for?"

"Well stuff what else would they look for?"

Yayoi could tell that she was getting annoyed. Looking at the necklace she had on it shined many colors when the light hit it. She knew she had to change the subject and soon.

"My that is a beautiful necklace were did you get it, it looks old."

"Oh, this old thing my mom got it for me from a dig, well not exactly a dig it was more like stumble upon an old house and look around see it give it to daughter type thing."

"What year do they think it came from?"

"I don't know, maybe 16th 17th century….it was given to me before I dressed like this. Come to think about it, it was about the time Sir Cane started to show up."

"Really?"

"No wait he has been around for a long time, an old friend of dads he bumbled into him at a dig or something and Sir Cane he….."

"Yes?"

"Well, he….."

"Yes?"

"He said something to me I will never forget."

"And that would be."

Shi took a deep breath, it was as if she was gathering a memory together. Shi looked out the window and stared at the kids below.

"He said when I was old enough he would show me the real meaning of why I was born. I have no idea what he meant by that but whatever it was I promised, but I don't think it will happen now. Due to the fact my parents are dead and I doubt I will ever see him again."

"Thank you for your time Shi, now listen to me now I need you to promise me something. No matter what don't try to look for him, you hear me. I feel it would be best if you stayed with 

Shido."

"HIM?!?! He so weird and its like he keeps to himself a lot."

"Well yeah that's Shido for you and can you remember were your parents got this necklace?"

"Yeah, its in the country side somewhere."

"Thanks for your time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But it still doesn't explain why he would want her."

"I know Shido, but that promise what do you think he wants with her?"

"Probably to do to her the same thing he did to me."

A silence fell upon the room. All of a sudden the lights go out and a deep laugh fills the air.

"Yayoi stay put."

"Ah, Shido and Yayoi you to assume to much."

"Why did you kill the parents." Yayoi demanded.

"That is were you are wrong why would you suspect me?"

"You were close to the family for a reason." Shido said.

"Yes my dear Shido I was but like I said you assume to much. All I ask is you leave the girl to 

me and don't get to close or else more people will die."

The lights flickered back on and everything was as it should be.

click

The door opened and Shi was in walking in, she was still in her uniform. Looking around she suspected something just happened after all the office was now a mess.

"Wow, either you two are redecorating or you just decided you didn't like everything and decided to throw it all around."

Shido let out a huge sigh. This case was getting more and more difficult by the moment. He needed Shi for investigation but he didn't want anymore people to die. Shi looked at the two people before her and they seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you guys okay? It looks like you are having a battle with yourself." no one replied so Shi just decided to take a seat in front of Shido's desk. "Hello anyone listening to me." no one replied once again. She saw something green appear in front of Shido's head. "Hey cool a demon fairy I read a hole lot on you." but once again no one was listening to her so she folded her arms across her chest and waited for one of them to speak.

"Shido wake up!"

smack

"Oh, Guni hello. And Shi to what do we owe this visit." Shido said at last trying to sound like nothing happened.

"So the demon fairy's name is Guni, cool." she pulled out her diary and started to write something. "The reason I am here was because well something told me to be here. But I also need to say this. Have you found out who killed my parents?"

"No not yet but we feel that we are getting close Tsukia."

"It's Shi, Agent Shido."

"Then you just need to call me Shido."

Rolling her eyes she focused on Shido for a moment then once again she wrote something down in her diary. Looked at Yayoi wrote something down then Guni wrote something down. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know after all it has only been three days after my parents died, but I think this just might be helpful." she pulled out a tape recorder when you speak rewound it then set it on the desk. "I listened to it this morning and well you listen."

__

"She is a good girl though and………oh there's a nock at the door I will be right back."

footsteps can be heard then a door opening

"Hello, and what do I owe this honor tonight? What are you…………"

chocking sounds can be heard while the father's footsteps can be heard.

"What are you………"

bang two bodies hit the floor and an evil laughter can be heard

"WERE IS IT!!!!" the voice was obviously Cane.

things can be heard being thrown around

end

"You were right Yayoi, I need to steer clear of him. I need to go."

Shi left the room leaving the tape behind.

"Well the evidence is in Cane for sure killed her parents Shido."

"Yes, but he also was looking for something my question is what."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, now all I ask is for a review so please do review I need em like Starbucks I cant go on without that stuff. So please I am on my knees and I really don't like to beg.


	3. Things get more complicated

__

Wow this story sure is picking up isn't it? Well you can read on.

****

Disclaimer: A nightwalker how I wish I could own you then again I want to own many other things so once again I was to much of an idiot to ever own Nightwalker okay?

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shi walked back to a place she called "home" her thoughts kept drifting to that tape. *Why would Sir Cane do such a thing? And I know for a fact Agent Shido and Yayoi have something they are not telling me….* her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming ahead. Looking it was some girls that went to her school. *oh great just my luck the worlds bitchiest slutiest people come my way.*

"And then I was like no way and she said like yes, and like I said….." the girl stopped speaking 

when she saw Shi. "well if it isn't the orphan rich freak. What's the matter the undertaker broke up with you?"

"Hello Kara, Yonki, and Shianna."

"Its an embarrassment that you know our names right girls?" Kara spoke. Yonki and Shianna nodded.

"Well maybe you should let the girls decide sometimes that way they can use all of their one brain cell." Shi said.

"I have more than one." Yonki said.

"Shianna has one two." Shianna spoke up.

"Yes I don't make all of their decisions freak." Kara said.

"Well, the day cheerleaders can think for themselves is the day I join the team." Shi said in cheerleader talk.

"How dare you say that about us freak." Kara said with a little anger in her voice. 

"Yeah." Shianna and Yonki said together.

"Like, I should be like scared of you like." Shi said sounding like Kara.

"Well freak, did you ever wonder why people don't like you?" Kara asked.

"Does it look like I care?" Shi sighed wishing that this conversation would wrap up soon.

"Look at yourself, black mascara, black eye shadow, black lipstick, black nail polish. A long sleeve uniform and a skirt? Fishnets underneath and stupid black shoes. And the freak nick name got around because some person heard you talk in a weird language while in the graveyard. And speaking of graveyard that's were you go all the time. I can imagine how your room is. And you have all that money and all you do with it is let it build up you should change your ways soon. That's why people don't like you, because you are different." Kara finally said.

"Well an old saying goes _you all laugh at me because I am different, I laugh because you all are the same_." Shi heard Kara give a short snort to her comment. Then they continued to move on and Shi was thankful that they did. *Someday I will make them pay.* but little did Shi know that she was being watched from the shadows and a grin came on the face of the mysterious person.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally reaching her destination Shi walked inside her house……..or mansion to any other person who ever walked by it. Going up the stairs to her room she picked up her diary and began to finish what she started back at the office of Shido. But she stopped and read what she wrote.

Dear Log of Inner Thoughts and Feelings,

Once again another dull day at school, and I find myself in the sanctuary of the silent ness of the library I am currently in Agent Shido's office he has a demon fairy named Guni quite an amusing creature really of what I read about them they cause more trouble then they can solve as I look at Agent Shido and Yayoi I cant help but wonder if they are hiding something from me.

After finishing reading what she wrote she was ready to add some more to what she wrote. But first she went to her stereo and put on her music and turned it to her favorite song 'Redeemer' then going back on her bead to finish writing in her diary.

1 hour later

Finishing up her homework she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. But she ignored the warning that her senses gave her. Shrugging slightly her necklace that she never took off began to burn her as if a warning. Looking around she saw nothing but her dumb cat laying on her bed.

"Hello?" 

She said it in such a faint voice that not even her ears heard it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yayoi was looking through some papers in the office as if she was bored and wanted to make it look like that she was actually doing something. But she couldn't help that something was not right because her thoughts keep going back to Shi. Taking it no longer she knew what she had to do. 

"Shido…."

"Yes?"

"I think something might be wrong with Shi."

"You felt it to huh, lets go."

Shido looked outside to see that the sun was set and now it was time for the undead to walk amongst the living.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shi walked down to the den to watch some TV. taking a seat she looks to see what's on right now.

"Lets see 7:30pm and it is a Friday, yes Hellsing is on." (AN: that's the only cartoon that came to mind to no hurt me…..-_-\/) but once again she got that feeling that she was being watched.

creak

*Okay now I know I am not alone in this room.*

Turning off her favorite TV. show she makes her way outside before she can reach the door the lights go out. 

*Maybe the servants are messing with the power.*

Then a pair of strong hands grab her from behind and cover her mouth so she wont scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido and Yayoi finally reach Shi's house and it doesn't feel right. They look at each other Yayoi pulls out her gun while Shido bites his finger and a blood sword appears. Opening the door…………. Nothing silents everything is as it should be. Walking around hoping they could find Shi somewhere.

"Shi?" Yayoi shouts but no answer. They know she is home because her book bag is right by the door. But little did they know that she was closer than they thought. Shi was being hidden away in the shadows not able to make one sound. Yayoi was ready to leave but Shido still had a gut feeling that Shi was there just……….not………….responding.

creak

Turning to see what made that noise. It was Cane holding Shi captive. Yayoi pointed her gun while Shido had his sword ready to attack. Shido could see the fear in her eyes.

"I gave you both a fair warning to stay away but I guess some people never learn do they?" Cane wondered.

"Let the girl go Cane." Shido demanded.

"Now were would the fun be in that huh? I think I gave you a fare warning don't you think?" 

Cane.

"Let her go Cane." Shido threatened 

"Not a chance," Cane broke out in a run and jumped out a window out on the roof with Shi still in his arms. "don't worry my young one, this pain and suffering you describe to yourself everyday will be over soon." tilting Shi's neck Cane was ready to eat!

"CANE!!"

Cane turned around to see Shido standing not to far away from him.

"Ah, my love come to see what I am about to do. This girl will make a very nice apprentice with the proper treatment of course what do you think?"

"I think you are out of your mind, let the girl go."

"I don't think so look at her, she will make a very nice vampire."

Shido's eyes narrowed he was still holding his blood sword but his grip tightened. A sound caught came to his mind Shido turned to see what it was. Before he knew it he was locked up in Cane's blood whip.

"Watch and be amazed this girl will be a new addition to our word." Cane lowered his head to take this life in his arms. Shido couldn't let this happen to Shi, he didn't want her to go through the same pain that he went through but there was nothing he could do….


	4. To lazy to come up with a chapter name

__

Moshi Moshi Mina! Please don't hurt me I am sorry for the **long **_update I have been very busy with my other stories and trying to maintain school, and trying to find a job so please don't hurt me I just figured out how to manage school and my group that I am in. And let me tell you it wasn't that easy to figure out by myself sheesh I am not even that smart for that matter and people still think………*uh-oh* that was a little of topic now wasn't it? It was? Oh great *mumble* *mumble*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Only the characters I make up. And also I own Ninja Monkeys……but that is a hole different story okay?

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All that Shido could do was watch as Cane made Shi into one of **them** now. Cane lowered his head towards Shi's neck. There was nothing that Shi could do either was wait till the life that she hated so much became an eternal damnation. Shi closed her eyes and waiting for the pain to come……suddenly she felt the grip of Cane loosen. Shi opened her eyes to discover that she was no longer being held by Cane and Shido was free? Looking at Shido hoping that he would shine some light on what happened. Looking at Shido she discovered that he was no longer was holding his blood sword. Walking towards Shido, Shi studied his eyes she was trying to ask something but no words came out of her mouth.

"I bet you are wondering what just happened aren't you Tsukia?" Shido asked as he was walking off, and onto the balcony that was in front of Shi's room. Shi followed him into the house still trying to figure out what happened but it looked like Shido wouldn't tell him anything.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" Shi finally got out. 

Shido stopped walking and turned to face her smiling at her, Shi felt her cheeks go hot. *Oh my god I am blushing? I never blush and besides he is a vampire and I am nothing but a lonely person in this world who wants their life to end.* Shi thought to herself.

"Well, lets just say, I wasn't exactly helpless as I seemed further more I……" Shido dropped to his knees as if all his energy disappeared. Footsteps could be heard it was Yayoi walking up and kneeling toward Shido. She unbuttoned her coaler exposing her neck. Shido looked and Yayoi taking her into his arms and biting into her neck. Shi took a step back at this. *What is he doing to her?*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days following the incident was now a memory of the past. Yayoi was filing some papers while drinking a starbucks coffee. (^_^) Yayoi stopped and looked at Shido, he was busy reading a book at his desk to notice that Yayoi was walking towards him. Shaking her head and returning to her work, she stopped and thought about Shi.

"Shido?" Yayoi finally said breaking the silents.

"Hm." Shido responded as he looked up from his book.

"I have been think and, it just came to me that we have not heard from Shi in a long time. I 

wonder if she is okay what do you think?"

"I don't know she did looked scared when I bit you. Maybe that is troubling her."

"Maybe, it is late in the afternoon why don't we pay her a visit." Yayoi suggested with a smile. Shido nodded his head agreeing he grabbed his coat and shades walked out of the office with Yayoi.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over at Shi's house things were the same as if nothing had happened. Shi was walking around he house looking at things her thoughts kept drifting back to what happened that night. She finally realized that she had not contacted Shido or Yayoi, even the demon barbie doll Guni. Groaning at herself she realized that she was being an idiot. *Shi you idiot he is a vampire and he needed blood it was not as if you were going to give him any….or would I?* her thoughts we interrupted by a nock at the door. She raised downstairs and sat at the top of the stairs to see who it was. Her breath caught in her throat she was surprised to see that it was Shido and Yayoi walking in. Her butler walked up the stairs and approached Shi. 

"Miss Tsukia, Agent Shido and Yayoi are here to see you." He told her. Shi looked at her butler for a while giving a sigh to herself and looking down.

"Escort them into the den if you would." Shi responded.

"Yes Ma'am."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido and Yayoi looked around the den there was a fire place and above it hung a picture that was painted it was a married couple with a little girl in the mothers arms. The girl was no doubt Shi when she was about three or four years old. Looking at the floor there was a carpet now were the blood was from her parents. The door opened behind them, they both turned to see Shi. Yayoi gave a look of astonishment Shi had her hair up in a braid and you could clearly see that her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She was wearing a white shirt that said _Knives are a girls best friend, they are more beautiful and less expensive than diamonds_ she had on some blue jeans as usual she had on the locket. This was the first time that either Shido or Yayoi saw Shi in other colors besides black. Noticing that nothing has been said for a while Shi started to feel uneasy about the hole stare and not say anything bit.

"What?" Shi finally said hoping to put an end to the dead silents.

"Nothing, its just that you don't look depressed today, Shi." Yayoi responded.

"What this? I usually wear this when I have nothing else to wear."

"But what about, the red eyes?" Shido asked pointing to her eyes.

"Contacts, I bought them about a year back saw them and thought they would look good on me. I was just lazy to put them in today." Shi explained

"Well that is a beautiful painting above the fireplace, is that you and your family?" Yayoi wondered.

"Yeah, that is what I called the good days, I was about five in that picture," Shi responded. "know I know there is a reason on why you are here because there is no such thing to you people as just dropping by for a little visit."

Shi passed Yayoi and sat in the nearest chair next to her, Yayoi and Shido sat across from her.

"Well the thing is we haven't heard from you in a while, we were wondering if you were okay." Shido started to explain.

"Yeah I am fine, midterms are coming and I have been studying." Shi explained hoping that they would by her lie, her midterms were not for another two months.

"Well," Shido started "I bet you were wondering on why I bit Yayoi aren't you?" Shido's eyes met Shi, this caused Shi to blush and stare at the floor.

"Y…y…..y..yes I was wondering, and the reason why you are not a vampire."

"Its simple really, Yayoi is immune to vampire venom the stuff that helps make a person a vampire and well she is well…." Shido was searching for the best way to explain the situation.

"What he is trying to say when Shido has worked himself to much, he needs blood, lets just say I am his emergency food source." Yayoi explained.

"Oh, I see." Shi looked up she had many questions to ask Shido, but she didn't want to seem like she was nosey or anything so she decided to keep quiet before she could say anything, he maid came in the room with the phone.

"Excuse, Miss Tsukia but one of your friend has called."

"Who?" Shi wondered who would call her.

"Her name is Sara."

"Oh, hold that thought both of you." Shi walked over and took the phone. "hello, yeah, uh-huh……uh-huh………uh-huh…..okay…….yeah…..bye. Sorry one of my friends are going to be coming over….well my only friend will be coming over says she cant stand that little demon child she calls brother his name is Kael by the way. So thank you for telling me." Shi left the room Yayoi and Shido followed, they saw Shi run upstairs they both left the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside it was clearly dusk Shido could now remove his sunglasses to reveal his yellow eyes.

"Say Shido."

"Hm?"

"I saw that blush on your cheeks when Shi walked into the room. And I think that is cute." Yayoi said in an amused voice. Shido stopped walking and was amazed by what Yayoi had just said.

"I was doing nothing of the sort and you know it." Shido said as he was trying to defend himself.

"Oh please Shido I saw you, but don't worry I'm sure a seventeen year old girl will love to hear this."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Yayoi giggled to herself and gave Shido a little tap on the back. Walking back over to the office Shido got the feeling that he was being followed and something big was going to change in this case as if the tables were going to turn on him. Shrugging this off he decided that he would put it off till tomorrow when he was in his office and had time to think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Oh wow I cant believe how this story is coming out I really cant yep yep, and to Sara (you know who you are, I just thought I would be such a nice thing of me to put you in this little fic of mine ^_^ _aren't I nice. And I love how your Nightwalker fic is coming alone too._


	5. Head Cold Attack

__

*yawn* sheesh I don't think this day could have been any longer do you? All my classes it was nothing but talk, talk, talk, and did I mention talk? I just feel like going to my bed a going to sleep. But I have to read before I sleep or I will wake up in the middle of the night. don't ask me why that is it just is. And I really need to get moving on reading the 4th harry potter book. My little sister keeps bugging me to read it but little does she know that I finished it ^_^ *evil smile*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__ ****

Disclaimer: I have never owned this anime from the start. I only own Ninja Monkeys and my Purple Monkey Dishwasher. That's about it. don't believe me I will sick em on you. Just ask my friends and Sarah "oh…crap….eh HI SARAH!!" *ahem*

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

cough cough

It had been a week since Shi had last spoke with Shido or Yayoi. And the fact that Yayoi was nothing other than food was disturbing to her.

cough cough

Laying in bed it was a late at night and Shi couldn't sleep. She couldn't find why she was asleep was it because it was such a hot night or it could be the major nightmares she has been having for the last month. It could just be.

cough cough

She was sick. She hadn't been to school all week because of it. Looking around Shi needed something that would put her to sleep. But nothing was in sight or for that matter anything that was in her reach. Looking at her clock it wasn't that late at night. It was only 9:30pm her servants had the rest of the night off. So she couldn't ask for anything. 

cough cough

*Oh crap I feel like shit. I have done nothing this week only thing I have been doing was coughing up a lung. And with a 103 degrees fever.*

Finally gathering enough energy she makes her way over to the kitchen that was down stairs. And she was on the second floor. 23rd door on the left.

cough cough

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following day was nothing out of the ordinary for Shido and Yayoi. Shido was looking over some reports of another case while Yayoi was still reading over Shi's. Guni peeked from behind Shido's head to se what everyone was doing, there was a silents in the room. 

*Man humans and vampires are so weird when they want to be quiet. Sheesh both of them are thinking about Shi I just know it.* Rolling her eyes Guni decided that something needed to be done. The room was so quiet and not that she didn't enjoy the silents but this was to much for her. Jumping on the desk looking around it was clear that neither of them noticed her doing this. 

*Grr, this is pissing me off.*

"HELLO!!!"

Both Shido and Yayoi jumped at this sudden outburst. Looking around they see Guni on the desk giving them a death glare that she was so famous for.

"Oh Guni didn't notice you there." Shido finally said gathering his thoughts back.

"Grrr, you people…… and vampires arg, you both are thinking about Shi aren't you? I can tell, why don't you call her or something? You haven't talked to her in about a week or so. Its like you are avoiding her."

"Hey we aren't the ones avoiding her she is the one avoiding us." Shido said in defense.

"Right, and I am the Dali Lama." Guni said sticking her tongue out at the both of them.

"Shido, she's right I think I will go pay her a visit this afternoon. And besides I kinda miss having her yelling at us, and you blushing whenever you see her." Yayoi said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking over to Shi's house Yayoi never noticed how clear the sky was today. Finally reaching her destination. Looking up at the house and noticing that Shi had a guest over. Knocking on the door, a blond girl answered the door, she was no taller that Shi and looked to be about her age to.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Oh I am here to see Shi, is she in?"

"Yeah. Follow me"

Walking upstairs to Shi's room, she could smell cough syrup and used tissue. Looking inside she saw Shi lying on the bed holding a remote. Yayoi looked over to the TV to see that they were watching a movie of some sort. Shi's eyes lit up when she saw Yayoi there.

Cough Cough

"Yayoi….its good to see you." Shi coughed out, grabbing for another tissue.

"The same here."

The blond girl resumed her spot right next to Shi's bed, sitting down she picked up some popcorn and continued to eat it.

"Oh, Yayoi this is my friend Sarah, she has been watching over me for the past week and a half." Shi's voice was all raspy and it was kinda hard to hear her.

"Its nice to meet, you Sarah."

"Same here, hey Shi I am going down for a drink you want anything?" Sarah asked.

"Some orange juice please." Shi responded.

Sarah left the room, closing the door behind her. Yayoi pulled up a chair to Shi's be and picked up the thermometer and read it.

"Well, 103 degrees you need to stay in bed. And by the look of it you have a head cold." 

"No shit Sherlock." Shi said grabbing another tissue.

"And to think I missed that attitude, coming from you." Yayoi let out a slight laugh. Looking at the TV she was trying to make out what they were watching by the look of it, it was a vampire movie. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't make it out. Shi noticing her puzzlement on her face, she responded by saying.

"D."

"Huh?"

"Vampire Hunter D, it's a masterpiece, well that was quoting Sarah right there. She almost got kicked out of school for showing this movie, but her mom doesn't care. But that was in her Anime Club. They closed it down but now she is the president. We still laugh at the idiots who think this is to gory and what not." Shi giggled at the thought of seeing the look on the faces of the girls who told the principle.

The door opened to see that Sarah had returned with a Starbucks in a glass bottle and some orange juice.

"What were you two talking about?" Sarah asked.

"About the time you brought this movie to school." Shi responded.

"Tsukia, I cant believe you told her that story…….did you tell about the look on the girls faces? Oh man that was priceless, stupid girls wouldn't know a masterpiece if it came and bit them in the ass."

Shi and Sarah had a good laugh. Yayoi could see why these two girls were friends. They were almost the same. Yayoi stayed for a little bit longer, watching the movie that Sarah had brought over. What amazed Yayoi that Sarah called her Tsukia and not Shi. Before Yayoi left she noticed that Shi didn't have on her locket.

"Shi."

"Hmm."

"Were is your locket?"

"Oh," Shi looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing it. "I guess it fell off, I should look for it, thanks for telling me." Shi said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I am done with this chapter and I am happy so no one yell at me I swear I will try to get the next one out soon. And also just another fact. This story is starting to rap up. Soon you will find out who killed Shi's parents and what that locket really means. Mwahahahahahah. *ahem* so please I beg of you I need reviews I am desperate for some. PLEASE I AM ON MY KNEES!!!


	6. This Wasnt Suppose To Happen

__

No one knows how happy I am that Christmas is finally over. And let me tell you that I had this chapter done and everything but no my computer decided that I should write it all over. And if anyone knows my computer is so grrr it can make anyone mad, I swear the nicest person in the hole world can get mad at this computer and will want to throw it across the room. Sometimes it is a nice computer other times it is a pain in the ars. But anywho I am glad I am getting the next chapter out in this story think of it as a new years present from me to all of my reviewers okay everyone now that I have bored everyone with my long lecture I will spare all of you even more chit chat. *thinks* Stupid computer I am going to kill Bill Gates someday, stupid rich man. I am so going to sick my Ninja Monkeys and my Purple Monkey Dishwasher on his Ars!!!! *grins evily*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__ ****

Disclaimer: Nightwalker - Me = No own. (got it?)

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down a cold alley late at night, Shi was hoping that she would get home before dark, but already it was 9pm. Its not that she was a slow walker it was that her mind had been wandering off more that usual. Stopping she realized that she was in her school uniform, but she couldn't remember going to school today much less remember getting up this morning.

*Oh god I am lost in this alley, say how the hell did I get here anyway? I need to get home quick and sort this hole thing out. I am just going to keep walking till I see anything I recognize then I will have some feel as to were I am.*

Quickening her pace she stared at the floor trying not to make any eye contact with anyone. She heard some footsteps behind her. She realized that now she was running. Clasping her locket in her hand. Things started to get fuzzy all around her till…………darkness consumed everything around her…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you make of all these reports the killings this week Shido?"

"I don't know Yayoi, all of them have nothing in common that I can see all that I could figure out is that all of seem to be 17 years and younger all but three are males but they are at least 18 at the most."

Shido was at his desk studying the files on the murdered people these past weeks it frustrated him that nothing was helping him to solve these murders. There was nothing to help him solve these murders nothing….all of the victims were only killed at night that was about it. Shido had someone in mind but pushed back the thought. He didn't even want to think of the person. And with all these murders happening he was starting to worry…..worry for Shi that is. Sighing heavily, he needed to clear his mind of everything, a good rest was what he needed more than anything in the world.

"Shido listen to this."

Yayoi turned the news louder so that Shido could hear the news report going on.

"More, and more mysterious murders are accuring and there seems to be no motive, the only thing that the victims have is they are teenagers four of which are female and two of which are male. So far there has been no witnesses and no clues as to who is behind these crimes. The police encourage everyone to be inside their houses before dark, and if you do leave during the night have someone with you. The police hope to catch the suspect before anyone else turns up dead. There is still more to come after this."

Shido gave out a little chuckle to himself, he knew all to well that in the end it would be him catching the person and not the police. And yet somehow the police always take all the credit. He was about to tell Yayoi something when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both of them turn their heads outside, looking at each other, knew that another murder has just taken place and this time the person killing everyone was not going to get away from them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking into an alley Yayoi has her gun drawn while Shido has his blood sword drawn. 

"Shido look…" Guni pointed toward a shadowy figure running away from something, running Yayoi lets out a small scream, there lying dead was a girl. But Shido noticed something…. on the side of her neck were two bite marks. Narrowing his eyes Shido figured out who has been behind all the killings. Looking ahead he sees a figure running away.

"Yayoi I will be back…"

Shido started to chase the figure running away from the scene of the crime. Looking in front of him the person looks like Cain!!! (AN: thanks for the correction on the spelling you know who you are ^_^) Running even faster he realizes that there is no way that he is going to catch up with him. Taking his sword he throws it…….. It makes a direct hit in the back and send Cain to the ground, but to his surprise Cain doesn't get up.

*Funny Cain would have gotten up, as a matter of fact I don't think Cain wouldn't have gone down.*

Kneeling before the body he takes his sword his breath catches in his throat…….

__

To be continued………

AN: I am not that mean and besides I know I will receive a long lecture on cliffhangers from Crescent *waves* so I am not allowed to leave any because that lecture plus I always give lecture to my friends and I threaten them not to leave an cliffhangers……. *sigh I am pathetic*

"YAYOI!!!!!"

Shido yells for Yayoi hoping that she would come quick and know what to do. Yayoi hears her name and comes running up to Shido, she sees a person in his arms and sees blood everywhere. Immediately she knew what happened. She sees the person and tears build up in her eyes as she takes a few steps back……

"Oh, God Shido it is Shi….."

Shido could hear Yayoi's voice break and he knew that she was crying.

"Shi….Shi…. Can you hear me its Shido…"

Shi slowly opens her eyes to see the two people she knows that care about her.

"Sh……Sh……Sh…..Shido………is….that….you…..I….a….so….tired….."

Shi's voice was very weak, and Shido knew that she was dying there was nothing that he could do for her. Thinking for a little bit there was something that he could do but it would be Shi's decision and not his to make. Yayoi saw that Shido was deep in thought and at that moment she knew what he was thinking.

"Shi listen to me there is a way you can live on but it is your choice and only yours….."

"Y…..Y………You……..m…….m……mean……..b…be…..a..a…..vampire?"

"Yes."

"I…….I………don't………want……t…….to….die…tonight…….Shido………I want……to….be…..a part…..of…..your….world."

And with that Shido took his mouth the Shi's neck and bit down.

Lurking in the shadows somewhere there was laughter. A dark figure stood there looking upon what was happening. Folding his arms across his chest he laughs even harder.

"Thanks you my dear Shido you have thickened my plot even further. And its all thanks to you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I am done, I am done, I am done with this chapter. Well I hope you will review and make my day even though I know people don't read my crappy stories anyways *sigh* I think I will go over to my corner and cry for a little bit. *starts to cry*


	7. Memories Lost

__

OMG it's a new year? Eh, well all I did new year eve was sleep. Sorry but I don't understand why people celebrate another day. Sheesh. Well I just applied for a job today and I am hoping that they will hire me. I really need a job badly *le sigh* I am so pathetic. And well I have a reason to be paranoid now, this car was following me around so I had to take the long way home @_@ but luckly I am okay. And me enemies right now all say "darn" well I will kill all of them soon…………………… j/k I promised my friends I wouldn't do anything against the law do to the fact that they don't have enough money to bail me out. *le sigh* well now that I have babbled your head off I will spare all of you and let you go on reading this next chapter of my crap-tacular story okay? Yes! Good now onward to the next chapter and beyond!!! *crap* now I need to see toy story *le sigh* at least right now I am listening to some anime music in Japanese. You people better appreciate this I am suppose to be studying for my Japanese quiz tomorrow *grr* sorry about that. But I think listening to some anime music in Japanese will help me study ne? yeah yeah I know I am a rock punker who listens to Japanese music *glares* so what if I like that kind of music don't like it to bad *crosses arms* sorry about that and I think that I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I like country to ne? (fyi my dad got me into it *glares at dad* I have talked long enough don't you think? You know I could talk all the time and then you wouldn't know what happens only me. *le evil smile* then all these flames would show up and I would get this long lecture from crescent telling me to finish the story or she would take it over…… and I don't think that would be a good thing. And I know I say this every time I will try to update as soon as I can but finals are coming up and I really need to hit those books…… well maybe I need to study in Auto Shop heck I cant even remember half of the stuff he tries to teach us……… eh that's not a good thing I take it is it? So after finals are done I will get crakin on these stories that I have okay?. Okay I will shut up. So you people can read on okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__ ****

Disclaimer: same damn thing I say every time. I will never own this anime along with *le sigh* Hellsing….. *le cry*

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Huh? How in the hell did I get home? Better yet when did I get home? The last thing I 

remember is running down an alley then…….. OMG I passed out. But who brought me home?*

Sitting up in her bed Shi studies the room around her wondering if there was something that she could remember but nothing came to mind. Nothing came to mind……nothing.

"Why can't I remember anything? Its like my memory was taken away from me."

Finally getting out of her bed turning on her light. Once the light hit her eyes she turned them off as quickly as possible. Rubbing her eyes hoping that they would re-adjust to the dark and to her surprise they did……………… quite fast.

*That's funny my eyes work better in the dark.*

Grabbing her sunglasses and placing them on. Walking into the bathroom, and turning on the light turning on the water and splashing some water on her face and looking in the mirror she noticed something……..something that wasn't right. There was a smudge of something on the side of…………her t-shirt. Touching it and noticing the red stuff was coming from her neck. Gasping out loud, she realized what exactly happened to her.

"Holy shit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dark shadow figure was walking around the streets of the night with a huge grin on his face. Returning to the scene of were it happened a chuckle escaped his throat.

"My dear Shido I hope you realize what happened not only did you fall in my trap but you brought another one of us to our world. Do you realize my dear Shido what you are doing? No of course you wouldn't you are to wrapped up in your work to realize exactly what you have done. And when she cant turn to you or Yayoi there will only be one option to turn to me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next day Yayoi walked along the streets of town with a Starbucks coffee in hand. The memory of two nights ago was still haunting her. She still couldn't believe that Shi would agree to be apart of the world of darkness. She always saw Shi as a person who would take death at the first chance. But still it wasn't clear to her why she was walking around that late of night with no one with her. Stopping dead in her tracks a thought came to mind.

*Could Shi have something to do with the deaths happening around town these past weeks?*

Walking even faster she hurried over to Shi's house to talk to her. Knowing it was a Saturday and she only had one friend that she knew of Shi was either one at home or over Sara's house. But knowing that Sara had an annoying brother chances were that she was over at her house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SHI!!!!!! COME ON SHI OPEN THE DOOR I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! PLEASE!"

"Go away."

Walking upstairs Yayoi came across Sara who was in front of Shi's door pounding on it.

"Sara what's wrong?"

Turning around Sara was surprised that Yayoi had come over to see her best friend and that Yayoi even remembered her name.

"Oh, um Shi has been in her room like all day yesterday and last night to and she wont even answer her phone or anything, its like she has gone into hibernation or something."

Turning away Sara left knowing that Shi wasn't going to answer the door or phone anytime soon. Watching Sara walk away Yayoi thought she should give it a shot knowing that Shi was upset over one thing and she had a good guess on what it was. Turning the doorknob it was unlocked. Walking inside the room it was quite dark even for this time of day.

"Shi, dear are you in here."

Looking around once again she spots Shi in the corner or the room. Shi looks up and sees Yayoi in front of her.

"Yayoi, what happened to me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No……… I cant remember anything"

"Are you sure?"

"Did Shido do this?"

"Are you sure you cant remember anything?"

"I said did Shido do this to me, Yayoi I need to know." Shi's voice was starting to raise and the last thing that Yayoi wanted was an angry vampire in her presence.

"Yes…… he did do that to you but……."

"Why? Why did he do this to me Yayoi?"

"What do you mean why? You made your choice to join his world."

Shi could tell the puzzlement in Yayoi's voice, she stopped and tried to think for a moment to see if anything came to mind. But nothing came. every time she tried to remember what happened that night, her mind would black out. And next thing she would know was that he passed out from trying to remember something.

"Yayoi, please tell me what happened that night, I need to know."

Taking a deep breath Yayoi began to tell of what she remembered from that night, not missing a single detail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Working quietly in his office Shido was busy at trying to figure out the latest case of a murder that was suppose to be linked with the other murders that have been happening. Coming from behind his ear Guni made her way on the desk. She studied Shido's face.

*Damn he works so hard to try and figure out this case. But I bet he is still thinking about the choice that Shi made two nights ago."

click

Turning away from Shido looking to see Yayoi walking into the room.

Slam

Shido looks up to see a pissed look on Yayoi's face.

"Yayoi what's wrong?"

"We have a huge problem."

"What about?"

"Shi…"

Yayoi's voice trailed off for a moment. Shido was in full attention now. He had a feeling this wasn't good news at all.

"Yayoi….what's wrong with Shi."

"Shido, she didn't make that decision to be a vampire."


	8. Questions Arise

__

Hello to the people who actually read my fic and REVIEW!!! *Dances around* FINALS ARE DONE! FINALS ARE DONE!! *Smiles* no one knows how happy I am about that. I hope I did well on them, and for you people out there who don't know what a final is, its like a BIG test that you take and your grade in the class depends on it. So that's why I wasn't updating anything because I was so stressed out on studying I actually forgot that I was an author on FanFiction so sorry about that to all. And I will try and update all my stories. Because I have a three day weekend and it is all good. *Grr* I need to play DDR I really do its like a drug you need it and you want it. Or so that's what my friends say…… *Ahem* no one think to much of that I am straight up and I don't do that stuff. *Ow* I got new chucks and they hurt so much, I need to break them in or they will eat my ankles alive *Ow*. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger I was getting kinda lazy with it and all. Ooo ooo I finally saw Nightwalker again and it was so damn cool. Well to tell you the truth I only saw the first episode and watching the first DVD to it was quite an experience. And I got some ideas for my story. What ideas you ask? Well if I tell you it would spoil all the fun! And I doubt anyone ever read this stuff anyways so I guess I can say something like Purple Monkey Dishwasher and no one would care… *thinks* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__ ****

Disclaimer: I only own my cat Kubby. Nothing else….. Ne?

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting down in complete shock. Shido couldn't believe it. Guni was in stunned silents to. This news was bigger than anything that he would have expected. 

"Yayoi, how can this be?" Shido finally said after three minutes of complete nothing.

"You are asking the wrong person Shido." Yayoi said walking over to a the chair that was over to the side of the desk.

"How is she?"

"I think she will be okay but I don't think this is something that she wanted. She looked pretty depressed about everything that I told her. Also she cant even remember a thing that happened that night."

Yayoi looked over to Shido, there was a blank stare in his face as if she was trying to figure out what exactly went wrong.

*There is only one person who would take over a persons mind. And I know exactly who to blame.* Shido thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the sun set. The night once again consumed the world with darkness. Walking out to her balcony giving a loud sigh Shi thinks of what has happened to her. Looking at the night sky hoping to find some answers that would help her figure out why this happened to her. Looking at the picture frame that was in her hand giving another sigh. She stood there for a moment and thought.

*If only my parents could see me now. There own daughter a demon of the night. How I wish I could go back and take back everything I said that night a month ago. If I only knew that it would be the last time I saw them I would have at least been a little nicer to them. How I wish I could just wake up and see them again.*

Closing her eyes, and wishing with all her might that something that might happen, and would make things all better again. Walking inside her room and setting the picture down on her dresser, she takes a long look at her room.

"Mom…..Dad."

Walking over to her bed she lays down and hopes that her life would end.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the street Shido tries to clear his mind. That fateful night was still haunting him, seeing Shi almost ready to die. And then turning her into a vampire, reminded him of a little girl he knew long ago. Who didn't appreciate getting turned into a vampire. In the end she took her life by jumping off a balcony, leaving Shido scared for life with those few haunting memories. Looking around to see were he was he realized that he was in an alley, trying to figure out were he was his thoughts were disrupted.

"NO PLEASE! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!!"

Running over to were he heard the sound come from. Hoping that he would get there before anyone got hurt. Realizing that it was past dark, the person who was behind the murders probably found his next victim. 

Shido finally reached a spot were he saw a girl lying dead on the ground. Bending over Shido looked at the side of her neck, and there was two little holes on the side of her neck.

"Cain…"

Hearing footsteps on the distance he started to chase after them.

*This time I am ready for you Cain.*

Cain was running quite fast, but Shido couldn't figure out why he was running usually he would end up disappearing in the shadows and not bother with running. Turning a corner he…..

slam

"Ow….."

Shido looking at who he ran into his breath caught in his throat. 

"Ow, Shido why were you running so fast?"

"I am sorry Shi, the thing is I was chasing after someone who murdered a girl in the alley, you didn't happen to see someone come by did you." Shido said trying to catch his breath. Looking around with a puzzled look on her face. Trying to figure out what Shido had just said.

"No I am sorry I didn't see anyone." getting up and looking at Shido. She could tell that he was quite tired.

Shido finally got a good look at Shi. She was wearing a long black skirt, and had on a black sleeveless T on. Plus she had on a chocker to try and cover the bite mark that was left behind two nights ago. Realizing that both of them were looking at each other with nothing to say. Shido studied Shi's face it seemed that she wanted to say something but she was scared to say anything.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Shido said looking into Shi's eyes.

"No….its…..no…." Shi responded shaking her head.

"Are you sure? There is nothing that you want to tell me, anything at all?" Shido's tone of voice sounded comforting and concerned at the same time. 

A part of him wanted to know what Shi was hiding and another just wanted to enjoy this moment being this close to her. Shaking his head, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. He thought that it was impossible to feel any human feelings, but Shi was making him feel feelings that were long forgotten.

"I was on my way home till you ran into me. And well Shido there is something I have been meaning to ask you and…….Shido?" Shi looks up to see Shido looking on a rooftop on a building, he had a look of determination on his face.

Standing beside him Shi puts her arm on Shido, hoping that he would wake up and realize were he was. Shido realizing that there was a hand on his arm, he turns around and looks at Shi.

"I am sorry you were saying." Shido finally said coming back to reality.

"Its, okay it happens." Shi said with a smile.

Shido was quite surprised to see Shi smile. This was the first time that he had ever seen her smile. And it was good to see Shi look happy, because all the times he has seen her, she has always looked depressed or something like that. Realizing a blush was coming to his cheeks Shido began to walk with Shi on his arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day

"So, let me see if I have all the facts straight. You think that Cain is behind everything?" Yayoi said trying to figure out what Shido has just told her.

"Yes, there is no doubt about it at all, Cain indeed is behind it all along." Shido said while folding his arms across his chest.

"But, why would he do this. I mean I don't know him personally or anything but I have a feeling we are being mislead." Yayoi began to pace around the room trying to figure out what the hell Cain was thinking.

"Don't try to figure him out." Shido said as if he knew what was going through Yayoi's mind.

ring ring

"Hello?"

"Your answers are right in front of you. Don't be mislead, be careful."

"Who is this?" Shido's voice began to rise. Looking over to Yayoi she was trying to figure out 

who it was on the other line.

"Don't get to attached in the end it will not be worth it at all."

"Who is this?"

click

"Shit."

Shido grabbed his sunglasses and coat and stormed out of the room. While Yayoi sat in a chair thinking. She knew at times like this it was best to leave Shido alone. Because when he gets mad, it was best to stay out of his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the street, thoughts were going through his mind a mile a minute. He was still trying to figure out who would give him a call. It frustrated him a lot when he didn't know what the hell was going on. 

Looking at the sky it would be dark soon. And when it became dark, there was one person who would be able to cheer him up. Shi. And as right on queue Shi was walking down the street with a friend of hers. Shi was wearing a short black dress and had some boots on. Her friend had blond hair, and he was thinking it could be Sarah, he never actually met her but he heard Yayoi talk about her a couple of times.

It brought a smile to his face knowing that being a vampire wasn't exactly ruining her life. She was actually enjoying it. Looking up at the sky once more, something caught his attention. Something told him to walk to the park, following his instinct he proceeded to go were he felt were he was needed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking to were he was needed looking up, a look of contempt came across his face, while his teeth began to grind in his mouth.

"Cain…." Shido said with such coldness.

"My, love Shido such a cold greeting and after I came all this way to see you." Cain said with a smile across his face.

"I am going to leave now, and hope we don't ever see each other again." Shido turned around and hoped that Cain wouldn't say anything.

"Well, I guess you don't want my help after all, my love."

"What can you help me with? You are the one killing innocent human beings." those words caught Shido's attention.

"Ah, I see you blame me for your troubles. Such a loyal creation of mine. No respect at all. Could it be possible that a NightBreed is the cause of your problems?"

Shido's eyes widened why didn't he think of it? How could he over look the NightBreed?

"NightBreed don't leave any victims Cain you know that."

"Still trying to save, the humans they are nothing but food to us, still trying to keep hold of your human emotions, how sentimental. Come back to me my love, come back to me to Transylvania. 

Let us go back to the old times when we were happy." Cain outstretched his hand to Shido.

Shido's eyes were in a deep trance. He was under Cain's spell, and there was no one to pull him back. Shido's hand was ready to grab hold of Cain's……

smack

A drop of blood falls down and Cain looks at the ground to see a knife? Looking over to were it came from, there was a girl standing there she was wearing a black dress with boots and had red eyes. Shido falls out of the trance that Cain held him in.

"Get away from him Cain!"

"My dear Shi, how lovely it is to see you." Cain said in such a seductive way. Stepping away from Shido and he started to walk away turned around and faced them once again.

"Just to let both of you know the golden dawn is coming. Shido you should know what I am talking about."

fade

"Shido!." Shi ran up to Shido to check if he was okay.

"Thank you Shi." Shido said looking up at Shi.

"Uh, your welcome, I guess. I saw you and I had to do something. I couldn't let you go with that terrible person and…" Shi, could feel a blush come across her cheeks, so she turns around fast so that Shido couldn't see her.

Getting up he walks over to Shi so he was in front of her. Bending over and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks."

Shido begins to walk away. Shi touches the place were Shido left the kiss, and her blush deepens even more. A smile comes again, she turns around and begins to walk home. She reaches into her pocket and places her necklace back on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Oh wow I am done with this chapter. *Yay* so now I get to worry about what to put in the next chapter. Any ideas will help me, but to let you all know there is a big twist to this story, and I bet I am going to get a big flame from my good fried Crescent *waves* and I have something to ask you GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP I AM DYING HERE!!! *grr* sorry I needed to get that out. Ooo ooo I am going to se Darkness Falls tomorrow and I can not wait. It looks so good eee *ahem* I think that I have spoken enough. So ja till we meet again.


	9. The Blame Game

__

Once again I need to say to everyone who reads this crappy fic. So yeah, I updated a story of mine yesterday and yeah. Ooo I hope that I will be able to see the rest of Spirited Away on Friday because Suzuki Sensei showed it to us. And I must say that it is actually dissent anime but the only problem there is……… THAT'S IT IS IN JAPANESE AND I CANT UNDERSTAND ONE THING THAT THEY ARE SAYING AND THERE ARE NO SUBTITLES AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

*ahem* well I think this story is starting to come to a close and I am scared with the ending I am going to put do to the fact that I am gong to receive many flames from it so I am having a debate in my head about it. I would ask for your opinion dear readers of mine but I am afraid that I can not tell you people. So I guess that leaves me with one option. To ask my dear loyal friends of mine from school and see what they say, so yeah. I do wish that more people would review my crappy story but as always I am no one important and its not like anyone cares about this vampire *points to herself* so continue with your normal lives humans…… as I will try to continue with my lonely one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: like I am going to ever own this Nightwalker anyways

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking back into his office Shido takes a deep breath. And stares at the floor deep in thought.

*That was to close, if Shi wasn't there I don't think I would be here right now.*

Sighing loudly, looking outside he sees that the night is still young turning around, and about to turn the knob when a thought struck him. Leaving the room quickly and slamming the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the street with the nights events still young in the mind. She wondered how Cain and Shido knew each other. She wanted to talk to someone but her friend Sarah had already turned in for the night and plus there were some stories that she needed to update on the computer. And all that her excuse was, is that she had writers block **( AN: tee hee I just had to put that in Sarah sorry about that but you need to update soon, before my Purple Monkey Dishwasher gets a hold of you *evil smile* and I think you are just lazy to type…… J/K)** giggling about the thought that she had she started to walk on. Realizing that she was back in the park were she saved Shido, a blush came across her cheeks once again as she remembered the kiss on her forehead.

*I hope Shido is okay. And whatever Sir Cain wanted with him I doubt it was anything good.*

"Tsukia…"

Turning around to see who called her by her real name. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Shido…."

Shido walked up to Shi in a manner that made a chill run up her spine. Shi noticed that Shido looked kind of upset about something. Starting to back up and staring at the ground she hoped that Shido didn't notice the fear in her eyes.

"Tsukia, I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay…." Shi responded looking at the floor, not meeting Shido's stare.

"There is something that I need to ask you. And it is very important and I need for you to be very honest to me. Very honest."

Shi noticed that she backed up so much that she was pinned between a tree and Shido with no were to go.

"Okay, ask away I am an open book."

"What do you know about the murders that have been going on lately."

Shi was struck on what Shido was telling her. But she knew that she had to answer his question.

"Shido, I don't know…."

"The murders of the teenage girls, if I remember correctly you were not very fond of these girls who were killed." Shido's voice began to rise. Grabbing Shi's face so that she was looking at him.

"Shido, I swear I don't know anything. I don't even know why you are asking me things." Shi's voice began to quiver and she was on the verge of crying.

"Then why were you walking that one night away from the scene of the crime?"

"I swear I don't know anything."

"Shido…."

Shido looking at the direction on who said his name. 

"Yayoi."

Yayoi walked up to the two vampires. She placed her hand on Shido's shoulder hoping that he would let go. Guni popped out behind Yayoi's head and landed on Shido's shoulder where Yayoi had her hand.

"Shido, let go if she says that she doesn't know anything I believe her."

Letting go finally and turning around so that he wasn't facing Shi at all. Shi realizing that she was let go. Started to run away and not looking back.

"Shido, what was that all about, you nearly scared her half to death. What were you thinking?"

"…."

"So you have nothing to say do you Shido. That is the first time since I met you that you have acted that way." scolded Guni.

"Yayoi…I know this may sound crazy but I don't remember how I got out her or anything."

"Shido are you certain that you cant remember a thing?"

Shido nodded his head. He placed his hands inside his coat pockets when he realized that he had something in there. Pulling it out he realized that Shi's necklace was in his pocket. And he wondered something.

"Yayoi…did Shi have this on when you talked to her after the incident?" Shido asked.

Yayoi gave Shido a weird look and didn't realize what he was going at but she was curious what was going through his mind.

"Well, I believe so but what are you going at?"

"I don't know but I think the day Shi's parents were killed and what Cain was looking for is this. Bit the real question is why was he looking for this."

"I see your point but I still don't know what….oh I see your point."

Yayoi gives Shido a smile realizing his plan. Guni looks at the both of them trying to figure out what they were going at. Shrugging it off she knew that she would be filled in, in the time to come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Okay people I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and noting really happened in it but I do hope that you would still review I don't care what you have to say. Just anything will do. Great a vampire of my status is begging humans like you to review this story. 


	10. Blood is Good

__

*yawns* eh, what a day there was to much sunlight for me. And my skin is all dry. And to tell any of you that want to become a vampire I suggest you get that idea out of your head. It is hell and everything. But that is a different story. Enjoy this next chapter as I try to mend whatever remains on my heart. Ah, human breakups how hurtful they can be but the case being that I don't feel what you feel so I guess that I should be happy. Well the weekend is here and I guess I should start to have some fun and everything. Even though I do have a lot of your human homework. I guess I should get to that when I am done with this. 

On the other hand I could blab on about the crap-tacular day that I had. But then again I have had worse days than this. In my long immortal life that I have. *sigh* I need some blood. Some A- blood type sounds good right now indeed it does *rubs chin* well I must go so I can find myself some blood. And don't worry for those who actually read and review this you are safe from me. But for those who don't you better be scared. *evil smile*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: is there even a reason why I should say such meaning less things? I already lost the one thing I cared about. Once again I walk alone in the world and have Akasha as my advisor. So I don't own this at all.

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Unable to comprehend what Shido was going at Shi laid there trying to figure out what to do next. She didn't feel like calling up a friend or anything, but then again she didn't want to lie around and not do anything.

*Maybe I should give him some time to blow off some steam before I go and talk to him again.*

Shaking off the thought that had just appeared in her head and grabbing the remote and turning on the television to see what was on. And one again there was yet another teen death. And once again there were no witnesses. This started to freak her out, she had a feeling who it was but she wondered if Shido and Yayoi finally figured out who was behind it. So she decided to excuse the thought that came to her mind.

Leaning against her bed, and sighing loudly to herself. She wanted to get up but her body wouldn't let her. Finally finding the strength to get up she looks in the mirror. **_(AN: yes she can see herself in the mirror, like I can the hole joke about us vampires not seeing ourselves is one big fat lie) _**She realized that she was still in her pajamas. Realizing that she was pale but the need for blood didn't even come to her mind. Finally getting dressed in her black boots and her plaid skirt with a white top and a black tie to match.

Looking outside the night was still young and she figured that the night air will do her some good. Because her stomach wasn't feeling so good. And hoping that she wouldn't run into Shido or Yayoi something told her that seeing any of them tonight was going to be a bad thing. But a feeling was still inside her that something big was going to happen, something that would affect her life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Police cars close and leave the scene of the crime, but two figures stayed behind. Studying what they saw and trying to put pieces of the puzzle together. But still nothing fit and more and more they became frustrated. Looking around all that was left was some blood stains on the floor other than that nothing else would help them solve this one.

"Shido, it doesn't make any sense, no sense at all they are not even linked. But they all have two holes on the side." Yayoi said as she was bending over picking up something that belonged to the girl that was killed.

"Yes, I agree. It seems that the police are making a big fuss over something that Cain has used as his own food." Yayoi could tell the anger in Shido's voice.

Standing up Yayoi turned at faced Shido. Something was on her mind and Shido couldn't make it out. Walking away, there was something that was bothering Yayoi. Stopping and turning before she entered her car there was something that she thought should be brought to Shido's attention.

"Shido, do you realize that it has been two weeks since that we have seen Shi. I saw her the other day walking and I tried to call her she looked at me and walked away even faster. I think what you said to her she is still upset about it."

Shido standing there and remembering the night when he asked Shi those questions. Giving a loud sigh and scratching his head. He was about to say something till her looked beyond Yayoi and his eyes widened. Looking over to were Shido was looking Yayoi was stunned at what she saw. It was Shi following a person, but there was a look in her eyes that seemed like she was 

possessed or something. 

Shido started to run after Shi and Yayoi followed. She didn't know why she was but something inside of her told her that this wasn't the Shi that they knew.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Following close behind Shido kept a close eye on Shi, because he knew exactly what was going on. Finally the person Shi was following entered the park and sat down on the bench. Shi walked casually walked up to the person and sat down. Shido was close by in the shadows. Listening. 

Waiting. Watching.

"So what grade are you in Tsukia, if I remember correctly you are in my math class."

"Yes, I am." Shi was still looking for her chance.

"Yeah, my friends all say that you are into witchcraft and all that other junk." The girl said with a 

laugh.

Shi scooted even closer, and knowing that her chance was coming up soon. And pretending that she was tired or something gave a fake yawn. And grabbed the girls neck knowing that her hunger was going to be satisfied finally.

Shido seeing this was not going to take a chance with any more problems that he already has. So 

appearing behind Shi and grabbing her hand before she could take a single drop of blood from the girls neck. Turning around Shi, starts to try to get out of Shido's grip. Shido smiles at her attempt and realizes that she isn't so tough as she claims. 

Yayoi finally catching up with him sees what is going on. Runs over and gets the girl away from the situation and then begins to turn her attention to Shi, and tries to get her under control. 

"Shido cant you get her under control. I mean you are her creator and master." Yayoi says. And looking at Shido his eyes went from normal to his vampire eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can control her at all." Shido replies.

Finally getting frustrated grabs her gun and knocks Shi out. Shi falls into Shido's arms and Yayoi lets out a breath of relief.

"Thanks." Shido says as he catches his breath.

"No, problem. We need to get her somewhere she has some explaining to do."

"Bring her back to the office there are some questions that I need to ask her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally waking up Shi looks around and realizes that she is not in her room but in an office? Cussing at her self she realizes that she is in Shido's office how she got there she doesn't want to know. Getting up off the couch she heads towards the door and hopes that no one is in the office with her. Reaching for the door something inside her told her to turn around.

"Shido, what do you want?" Shi said as she was turning around, and facing the vampire before her.

"What, do you think you were trying to do to that girl?" Shido said folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I cant even remember how I got here." Shi said feeling a little annoyed. Because she still hadn't forgiven Shido for what he did the one night two weeks ago.

"I am sick of the lies Shi if you just tell me it will clear your life of all the lies that you have been telling us." Shido's voice began to raise and Shi could tell that he was getting a little annoyed with the fact that whatever she was to tell him he was going to be mad.

"I told you before I don't remember, anything. I have no idea what you are talking about Shido 

and if I did know anything what makes you think that I will tell you?"

Before Shi could finish what she was going to say Shido was in front of her. She didn't even see him move. It mad her mad that he had those kind of vampire powers and she didn't. looking away from him and paying attention the moon outside. Till a hand grabbed her face and now she was being forced to look at her.

"Now I want to the truth, and as your creator I command it."

Shi didn't respond to it. She knew that he meant business. Shido seeing the confused and scared look in her eyes. He could tell that she was telling the truth no matter how many times he asked her she would say the same thing. Letting go of her and returning to his desk. Shi eyes narrowed at the vampire in front of her. Turning around a thought came to mind and hoped that Shido didn't catch what she was thinking.

Leaving the office and closing the door behind her. A smile came to her face. For the weeks to pass she finally figured out what has been bothering her. She hasn't been happy since she met Shido or Yayoi. And if she just ignored them, all her problems would go away. Laughing at her thought she decided that she was going to live her life like she never met them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Yayoi entered Shido's office to find that he was asleep on the desk. His arms were on the desk and his head was buried in his arms and Guni was asleep on the desk as well. Trying to wake either of them up she set her Starbucks coffee down and sat in the chair in front of the desk and looked at the papers of the investigation that they were looking into yesterday.

Smelling the scent of coffee Guni wakes up to see Yayoi looking at some papers. Flying over to Yayoi to see what she was looking at. Yayoi turned and smiled at Guni and returned to her work.

"So anything out of Shi yesterday?" Yayoi's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Nothing, Shi claims that she doesn't remember a thing." Guni whispered in Yayoi's ear.

"It seems that she cant remember anything now-a-days. But it is starting to get me a little upset, why don't we start asking her what she knows or remembers. And I think I know how. There is only one thing she would ever tell all her thoughts." Yayoi, said with a smile. But she knew what she was going at was going to be difficult. She sat there for a moment and began to think how this was going to be done.

"And what would that be, and how are we going to get this person to tell us anything?" Guni asked.

"But it is going to include some trust braking."

Guni listened to Yayoi's plan and agreed what she was going at, but it was going to include some 

rule and privacy breaking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laying in her bed Shi knew that night was coming even though it was so dark in her room the you couldn't tell. She didn't know why but panic struck her nerves and feeling her head she was broken out in a cold sweat. Not knowing why at all. Ahs tried to ignore the feeling that was kept in her. But she didn't want that to ruin, the day when she starts her immortal life over again. Getting up and taking a peek outside it was safe to draw back to curtains and get ready for the night. 

She was surprised that she was up this early. Usually she would get up in the middle of the night. But she loved the feeling of getting up early and able to see the last of the sun setting and seeing the land fall into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on Guni flew over to were Shi's house and was surprised to see that she was up and about in her room. And to Guni's surprise Shi was dressed in the clothes that she wore the first night they met her. Shi was wearing a black dress with black lace over it. And with high black boots with some fishnets also her red eye contacts were in. it was until at that point Guni knew what Shi was going at.

Shi finally left her room and Guni, finally seeking her Guni flies into her room and looks around. It was a lot different from what she remembered it to be. There was more black in the room than ever. And looking towards the television there was a black candle with a skull holding it.

Flying around once more she sees what she was looking for. Grabbing what she needed she left the room as fast as she could. But something happened that she didn't intend for Shi to come back! Flying into under her bed and hoping that Shi didn't see her. All Guni could do now was 

wait for Shi to leave again.

Looking around for one last thing Shi was hoping that she would never have to run into anyone that she met after the incident with her parents again. Looking in her closet for something she had no idea that Guni was under her bed and holding her diary with her.

ring

Looking up from she was looking at she runs over to the phone and picks it up. Guni cursing at herself was ready to strangle the person on the other line for making Shi stay even longer.

"Hello? Hi…….yes………..yes……….uh-huh……..yeah but……….I see……..yeah……bye."

click

Hanging up the phone she goes and locks her door behind her. Guni finally seizing the opportunity tries to carry the diary away but t was more like the diary was carrying Guni. She didn't realize how heavy this thing was. Trying with all her might she couldn't pick it up. When she went to hide it was easy due to the fact that it held her to the ground. All she could do was open up the damn thing and take a look at what was exactly inside.

Reading what was inside there was nothing but to read what was inside and give Yayoi the information that she was about to receive. Looking inside there was nothing but a bunch of useless information about her life and the changes that she was going through. 

About an hour later Guni was unable to find anything that was going to be of use to anyone. Giving a loud sigh and leaning beside the wall she looks outside and realizes that it is fare into the night and knew that Yayoi and Shido are worried about her. But one again she turns the pages of her diary. Then something lit a fire in her mind. There was an entry that was about three months ago, about a dream that Shi had. Reading it over Guni's eyes widened in horror on what she was reading. Finally closing the book and flying out and hope thing that the information that she received was useful to the investigation that Yayoi and Shido were working on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

*licks lips* mmm, that certainly was some good blood how complete I feel right now. Oh I am done with the chapter my, my how time flies. Well, here is were I say review my story and please do so. I hate begging especially to humans. *Note to self have reached a new low* but any who if you want to know what happens next I suggest you review or you will never know what Guni found out. And if you want to find out who Shi was talking to you better reivew! Tee hee I can be so cruel indeed I can. Tee hee. So REVIEW!!!!


	11. The Diary

__

*creak* oh hi! I am sorry for the long update mortals. I have been sleeping in to long and the days are getting longer for this vampire so I am sorry for the long update and everything. You morals have been nothing but trouble to me now a days. Not that I blame any of you but a certain dunpeal's friend who I will not mention *coughalucardcough* he has been making me made. And yeah. So sorry to take up any of your time.

But all I know is that I am going to be one busy vampire these I don't even have any time for Lestat. *cries* stupid humans keep me busy day after day. Sorry I rambled on. And your human people are not making me a very happy vampire. *grr* and a certain vampire is starting to piss me of as well *coughalucardcough* and things at Hellsing inc. aren't so hot right not Integra is even more of a bitch than ever because of *coughalucardcough* so you can read my story now.

And my mortal friends are getting me hooked on this other animes like Angelic Layer, Chobits, Initial D, Gensomaden Saiyuki. And I cant think of any others at the moment. And this vampire will admit that these animes are not all that bad. *shruggs*

And I would like to thank anyone who has read my story up to this point and review so thanks.

****

DarkMaster: I enjoy our little chats online and you have to be pretty bold to put up with you-know-who's attitude ~_^ and also I will try to update my other story, but an evil writers block has came to my mind. And I haven't had one since ……. I was about 215 I don't know it has been to long…….CAIN NEEDS TO GO TO HELL!! All though he has already been there.

Crescent: dude you are so cool for a dunpeal without a soul and just to let you know that I received your mail! And don't worry there are more evil cliffhangers to come. Mwahahah *ahem* and don't worry about a thing. Your fate rests in my hands and so does your character. *evil smile* don't worry you can trust me. Also thanks for the support that you have given me.

S.M: thanks for reviewing my story and the boost of confidence I need in my immortal life. Keep enjoying my work even though I hate to write it.

Wingusu Tenshi: yes I agree that nightwalker in unappreciated. Even though its one of a 

hellufa anime. But there is one glitch I hate the way it ends.

Meika: thanks for reviewing and don't worry I will try to put up a really confusing chapter so you have something to do in your computer class.

Aznloulou: *sniff* more confidence that I need. It is good to know that you actually like my story. And you write your reviews with such enthusuasm.

No Life King: yes I know thanks for letting me know how to spell Cain. And yes the brothers we all grew up and admire and love tee hee j/k. but I prefeer the American Bad Ass if you don't mind me saying so. ^_^

HB: I am trying to get all the chapters out at a decent time but my hands have been tied up. 

Like I said you humans are doing this to me.

Idunno: more confidence *feel honored* thanks and will continue I mean I don't want to 

leave to much of a time between chapters.

Drake and Tonberry: Drake-don't worry about the de ja vu thing. Hee hee and Tonberry- "nods" you guys rock thanks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car. So don't sue me *cries*

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flying as fast as she could back to Shido's realizing that the sun was set and she knew that Shido would be up and about. Realizing that she was about a block away from Shido's apartment. Something caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Dusting herself off and grabbing the diary, trying to fly off her right wing hurt to much to she had no choice but to drag the book till either Shido or Yayoi saw her.

Something grabbed her and the diary that she had. She would have screamed for help but a hand was holding her mouth shut.

"So it seems that you have found something to get me, but I will not let you ruin my plan now."

"mmmurph….urph….merph…" Guni said as she was trying to get free.

"And just to make sure no one hears about this, you are coming with me."

"mmurph??"

The shadowy figure walked away with Guni in their hands. Not knowing that the diary was left behind!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pacing back and forth wondering were Guni has gone too. A thought struck her stopping dead in her tracks Yayoi stops to think.

*What if Guni was caught? What if she is still stuck in Shi's room? What if she got lost.*

click

Shido walked into the office noticing that Yayoi was standing in the middle room deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb her in anyway he made his way over to his file cabinet on the recent murders and sat down to observe all of them. After a few minutes Shido looks up from his work and notices that Yayoi is still in the same spot, and has not moved at all. Getting a little worried, but trying to not let it worry him. About five minutes after that and still no movement at all from his friend/ blood provider. He knew something was wrong.

"Yayoi is there something wrong?" Shido asked putting the files away in the cabinet.

Seeing that Yayoi is still in her trance Shido walks over to his partner and studies her face. Yayoi 

not noticing what was going on, hoping that Shido wouldn't ask what was wrong. Finally looking up and seeing a vampire in front of her she gives him a smile hoping that he didn't suspect a thing. Shido giving her a look like 'I know you are up to something'.

"What?" Yayoi finally said trying to act like nothing happened.

"I know that smile and look." Shido replied giving a little humor laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yayoi said looking away, trying to see how far away the door was.

"Yayoi…."

Closing her eyes not hoping that Shido didn't know what was going on. Now she was hoping that Guni would get back soon so she wouldn't have to deal with this vampire. Just then a gust of wind flew into the office and papers flew everywhere. Both of them went and picked up the papers. Shido going over to the window and closing it. Looking back over to Yayoi she was staring at him.

"Yayoi, why was the window open?" Shido said crossing his arms.

"It-was-getting-hot-in-here." Yayoi replied but she knew that she replied to fast.

Shido looking around and noticing that a certain demon Barbie doll was missing. Looking over 

to his partner once again, this time Yayoi was ready to open the door and leave.

"Yayoi, were is……"

"I-don't-know." once again she knew that she replied to soon.

Getting a little annoyed at the situation narrowing his eyes. Closing them and taking a deep breath. When he opened them his human friend was gone. Grabbing his coat and glasses he decides there is something big happening that he needed to know about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking the street, looking around and observing all around her, hoping that she wasn't going to run into Shido. She continues to walk along quietly. Not knowing were to go something inside tell her that she needs to see Shido. Shrugging it off and ignoring what her conscience is telling her she continues to walk away.

Passing into an alley watching behind her back hoping that no one was following her. But in the distance she heard a voice.

"YAYOI!!!!!!!!"

Looking to see who it was, there in the distance was Yayoi trying not to look behind her and not listen to Shido. She seemed to be walking faster than usual. And instead of getting into her car she was walking away like she was late for something…..or hiding something.

Shaking her head and turning away. Walking along the alley something catches the eye of Shi. A book lay next to a trash can. Picking it up and her eyes widened in horror. 

*This is my diary, why is it out here?*

Looking over at Yayoi and Shido she notices that a certain demon Barbie doll is not with them. Shi's eyes narrowed when she figured out exactly what was going on. The a thought ran through her like a jolt of lighting. But the strange part was it wasn't her thought but someone else's? stopping dead in her tracks it came clear to her why her diary was in the alley.

"Yayoi had Guni sneak into my room and steal my diary. Oh god I hope Guni hasn't read any of my recent entries."

Flipping the pages to see if there was any indication that anyone was reading her entries. Looking at the last entry that she put in there, there at the corner of a page was a tiny little scratch. Realizing that her diary was read and figuring out that it was Guni who read it she knew all of her secrets. Looking behind her she realized that Yayoi was heading her way and not noticing it. Shi taking a firm grip of her diary she starts to run off further into the alley and hoping that Yayoi or Shido didn't see her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yayoi continuing to walk off and stare at the ground. Realizing that she walked into an alley not to far from the office. Looking behind her and thinking in her mind that Shido gave up she finally raised her head and started to walk into a normal pace………till she ran into someone.

thud

"Hey why don't you……" Yayoi holding her anger in her mind and looking at the person in front of her. "uhh, hi Shido may what a nice night it is indeed. Heh heh."

Shido raising an eyebrow and giving a little chuckle. Sometimes he enjoyed the little human humor that sometimes comes his way.

"Yayoi, what are you hiding? And I need the truth or I can go to someone else. Say Shi for example. And before you start I saw her in the alley running away."

Yayoi giving a huge sigh finally figured that she should at least tell her friend. After all he does have a right to know her plan…..right?

"Okay it goes something like this. I-had-Guni-go-and-steal-Shi's-diary-to-see-if-she-had-written-anything-important-in-there-she-agreed-to-it-and-we-promised-each-other-that-we-wouldn't-tell-you-because-we-knew-you-would-give-us-a-huge-speech-about-privacy-but-anywho-Guni-hasn't-come-back-and-the-hole-plan-is-starting-to-fall-APART!!"

Shido gave Yayoi a weird look. Yayoi looked tired from saying all of that in one breath. And Shido still couldn't figure out if he understood what she just said. Taking in the bit of knowledge that was given to him. He had one of two options. 1) he could get mad and lecture Yayoi and Guni about privacy. 2) just don't stand there and look for Guni and ask questions later.

"I think we need to find Guni, then I can lecture and ask questions later okay?" Shido said trying to sound calm. But he knew that he couldn't fool Yayoi.

"Yeah-sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally reaching her house and closing the door behind her. Sitting in front of her door and taking a deep sigh. Looking down at her diary Shi couldn't but help get a queasy feeling in her stomach.

*Guni knows everything now, what the hell am I suppose to do?*

Walking into the den and closing the door behind her. She stopped and knew that she wasn't alone in the room.

"You are late."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

*runs back to coffin* damn society that we live in and they leave evil cliffhangers….oh wait that's me. Well if you want to know what happens you need to review and I guarantee that the next chapter is so twisted that it will leave you praying to the porcelain god. Take care.


	12. Simple but fair

__

Well I am trying to get my stories up at a certain time. Just long enough for some reviews and short enough, so I don't have people like Crescent and DarkMaster yelling at me to update. So how to do that? I have no clue I am still trying to figure it out myself.

And just to let you know yet another new character shows up in this one. And I know that a certain dunpeal will be very happy . *evil smile*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is a coffin and some Hellsing supplies that's about it. But this anime I don't own. Wish…..but I just don't

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shi was startled to see who was in her house. As was even more startled her was the fact there was Guni tied up. Cain sat there with a smile on his face, staring at the person who entered the room.

"Cain, you really should stop doing that." Shi said as she sat down.

"I will try to remember that." Cain said with a smile, revealing his white fangs

"I don't think it is a good idea to have her caged or unconscious like that." Shi started to pace around the room. Trying not to think what would happen if Shido was to find out what she was doing.

"I told to from the beginning nothing is going to go wrong. And what would happen if this little demon fairy was to run and give away our plans." Cain voice sounded so cold. That is sent chills down Shi's back.

"Its best not to think about that, and besides cant you erase her memory?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Shi took her diary out of her bag and threw it down on the table in complete view, so that Cain could see just exactly what she knew. There was a cold dead silents for a long time, Shi knew that Cain was trying to think of something.

"Like I said don't worry I have it all figured out."

"You better get going I can feel someone coming."

Cain left in the shadows. It still startled Shi when she had to witness that trying not to let that bother her. Just like she predicted there came a knock on her door. Walking up and taking in a deep breath and opening the door there stood someone who was not Shido. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido was pacing back and forth in his office trying to figure out a plan. Yayoi got dizzy just watching him. And she still felt guilty for sending Guni to Shi's place. Looking out the window hoping that Guni would show up any moment. But still no such luck.

"Okay, I think I have it okay…….okay…….okay…………okay………okay…….okay…..okay." 

Shido couldn't get out what he was planning. But whatever he had to say it didn't sound good. Yayoi was still waiting to get yelled at or some sort of lecture from him. But it seemed that he was going to bite his tongue on that one.

"Alright, first we go over to Shi's house, we will check to see if she has seen Guni at all, then we go from there." 

"Simple, but fair." Yayoi said with a sigh of relief.

"And after we find Guni you will be in for a long lecture of privacy." Shido commented before Yayoi though she could get off easily.

"Simple, but fair."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A car parked in front of Shi's house. It seemed like forever since the last time either of them have been there. And neither of them have a pleasant memory of being there either. It seems like every time they do come there Cain is always ready to attack.

"Let me do all the talking understand?"

"Simple but fair." Yayoi replied.

knock knock

"Told you that they would come." A shadowy figure said.

"You better get out of here, because if Shido sees you."

"He wont remember me. Even with my name said. And we both have something in common."

"Really? And what would that be?" Shi said trying to ignore the knocks on her main door.

"We both are children of Cain."

"Shi? Are you in here?" Shido called from the main chamber.

Shi walked over to the doorway. And was surprised to see that both Shido and Yayoi were here. Looking back over to her guest she was still there. Cursing at herself, this was the last thing that she wanted.

"Well, what are you going to do. Your house is big enough to hide in, but the only downfall is. Is the fact that he is in the main chamber."

"Shut up! I don't need this right now." Shi snapped back , at her guest.

"Shido over here." Yayoi yelled.

"Shit."

Both Shido and Yayoi walked over to the den were Shi and her guest was. Opening the door, they saw Shi sitting on the window seal reading a book while there was a new face talking to her. Shido didn't want to interrupt her but he knew that he had to. Guni was gone and Shi is his final hope.

"Excuse me ladies."

Both of them looked at him. Shido was caught by surprise the other girl looked familiar to him. But he didn't know why. Looking over to Shi, the look on her face was so cold. It burned his soul to look at her.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Shi may we speak with you?" Shido said. "you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, in fact I was about to leave." before leaving the girl whispered something into Shi's ear and it made Shido wonder what was said before he came.

The girl was about to leave the room, but before she did, she said something to Shido that made him shiver with fear.

"Shido, it has been a long time since I have seen you. You may not remember me, but we are old friends. And our destinies are the same. Wither you like it or not."

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't respond just gave him and innocent look. Before she retired. Shido returned his attention to Shi. And tried to remember what he was here for. But those words still burned his soul. Then it finally hit him why he was there in the first place.

"Shi, we were wondering if you have seen Guni at all."

Shi shook her head returning her attention back to the book she was reading.

"Well have you heard anything?"

Once again Shi shook her head. Shido was getting a little annoyed at the fact that Shi was not paying attention to either of them. Stomping over to Shi and grabbing the book, and throwing it across the room.

Shido grabbed her face so that she was looking at him. Shi gave him a death glare but still said nothing.

"As your MASTER I command you to acknowledge the fact that we are here and trying to find something out. If you have any information about Guni now would be a good time to say what you know before I lose my temper and I…" Shido was now angry. 

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You don't even have the guts to do so."

"I created you I can break you just as easily" 

Yayoi didn't know what had gotten into him. But this was a side of Shido she has never seen before. It was as if a part of a demon had gotten into him. She understood why he would get angry but this was a little to far.

"Shido. Maybe you shouldn't…."

"Shut it Yayoi she knows something I can see it in her eyes."

Shi broke free of his grasp and stepped a few paces back from him. The glare that he was giving her was as is he was looking into his soul. This had not been the only time since she had seen him this way.

"I will ask you again," Shido bit himself and a blood sword appeared. "where is Guni?"

"I already fucking told you Shido I don't know, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Shi was an the verge of fighting him off.

Yayoi sensed a little uneasiness in the room. But she knew once two vampire start to fight it would take the jaws of life to make them stop. So she sat down in the nearest chair, folded her arms, picked up a magazine and decided to let them go at it. Besides it would be best for them to get this out of their system now then later.

"You will not use that tone to your master. Do you hear me?"

"My parents couldn't control me and what makes you think you can asshole?"

"Were is Guni?"

"I already told you I don't fucking know!"

Shido charged at Shi once again and pinned her to the wall. This time Shi couldn't move, because she felt his blood sword at her neck.

"One last time, were is Guni my creation?"

"Go to hell Shido, I don't know."

Taking a deep breath through his nostrils he removed the sword from her neck. And backed off he realized that she wasn't going to tell him anything. Turning his back on her and walking off. Stopping in the doorway. He knew that he should say something.

"If you happen to see Cain anytime soon. Give him this message. I am waiting for him."

"You think that I have something to do with Cain. that's bullshit Shido, what makes you think that I want anything to do with him. He killed my parents."

"Spare me your excuses. Just give him the message. Yayoi lets go."

Shido walked off not looking back. Yayoi got up and set the magazine down. She looked at Shi before she left.

"Shi, I believe that you are innocent, but those two have been partners for a long time. And when he gets mad he tends to accuse people, or a vampire in this case. So don't worry about him. I will try to talk to him."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they both finally left Shi let out a huge sigh of relief. Felt a presence in the room.

"Ah, shit Cain what do you want now?"

"Just thought that I would drop by. Here."

Cain handed over an unconscious demon green fairy to Shi. Shi gave Cain an 'I am going to kill you look'.

"So who erased her memory?"

"My own flesh and blood. Who else?"

"She was over here by the way."

But she knew that he was gone. Sitting on the couch looking into the night. It was still young and he stomach gave out at grumble. The night was still young and who else to spend it with. Picking up the phone. It gave a couple of rings till someone answered.

"Tao. You hungry?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this was a fun chapter to write to now that you know what happens this story is coming to a close fast and yet people don't like to review my story. *sniff* well saw the X-Men two movie AHHH Hugh Jackmen *drool* anywho go see it, but before you do REVIEW!!


	13. Corpses anyone?

__

I am updating! Yay! This is such a shocker well anywho I was reading my last chapter and damn, was Shido mad or what? But well anywho lets continue with the story shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I own this blood packet right here, thanks to my friend Crescent gave to me *waves*………ahem *drinks*

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a long car ride home for Shido and Yayoi. No one said a word….not one. Yayoi looked 

over to her partner who did nothing but look out the window. Yayoi wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. 

Shido continued to look out the window. The words that Shi said to him still burned his soul. 

The look he received from his creation still haunted his mind. He knew that Shi knew something but wasn't tell him anything.

"Shido…" Yayoi finally said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm."

Yayoi decided right there that it wasn't a good time to start a conversation. All of a sudden she got a call over the radio in her car.

"There has been another, killing in the old warehouse across town. Any available units to the 

scene now!"

"Yayoi lets get over there."

Doing a 180 Yayoi sped off in the direction over to the old warehouse. Yayoi had a sinking feeling about this one. And she didn't know why. But all she knew that whoever was behind this killing was going to be caught tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally reaching their destination, there was about three police cars in the front. Getting out of the car Shido wasted no time to see what was exactly going on. Yayoi didn't want to do anything that would disturb Shido.

"So what do we have?" Shido asked a nearby detective.

"It seems we have the suspects trapped in there, but no one has the guts to go inside. They don't want to deal with vampires." the deductive.

"Yayoi and myself will go inside. We will let you know if we need anything." Shido walked off and Yayoi followed but still didn't know what to expect.

*Could they really have trapped vampires in this place?*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the old warehouse was nothing much to look at. Cobwebs and boxes piled high. Some machinery was there but not a hole lot. Walking alone with her gun drawn Yayoi looked around but found not one. Shido already had his blood sword drawn. Looking around, there was nothing. 

To the right shadows. And to the left more shadows.

"Shido, over there."

Shido turned around and there was a figure there but now it was gone. Shido knew at an instant that the one behind all the killings .

"Yayoi, our killer is upstairs. Lets go." Shido began to run upstairs, with Yayoi not to far behind.

Following the figure upstairs it was even more darker up there than it was downstairs. But that didn't stop Shido. He was so close to finding out who was behind it all he wasn't going to give up till he found out who it was, and see it that him/her was dead. Walking very slowly he tried to make little noise as possible.

"Shido, I don't have a good feeling behind this." Yayoi said, hoping that Shido could say some words of encouragement.

But nothing came from his mouth. So Yayoi figured that he was to deep in thought. So she decided to close her mouth, and let Shido try to figure this one out.

clank

Both of them turned at the same time. Walking up to the noise, Shido turned away in disgust. Yayoi went over to see what made Shido turn away. Walking up Yayoi placed her hands on her mouth trying not to scream.

Laying on the ground was a mutilated body laying in its own pool of blood. The smell it gave off was so strong, it made them wonder why they didn't smell it before. The face was so covered up in its own blood it was hard to tell who this person was. The neck was snapped in two, and the only thing keeping the head on was the skin clinging on to it. The wrists were slit, and so were the ankles. The evidence showed that whoever this person was, he or she was alive when this brutal murder was happening to them. On the arms there were small bruises on the arms. It seemed that this person was trying to escape their fate.

Yayoi took out a napkin and put it over her face trying to contain the smell. Shido bent over to see what the cause of death was. Turning the head slightly wiping some blood off, there was Cain's calling card all over it. 

Yayoi took a few steps forward and looking at the hair. It seemed that Yayoi knew who this person was. But she couldn't figure out who it was. 

creak

Yayoi turned around and drew her gun.

"Okay come out nice and slowly.." Anger had filled Yayoi's voice now.

The shadowy figure stepped forward at a slow pace. And Yayoi's eyes widened. And withdrew her gun. Shido got up and turned to see, who Yayoi called forward. He stared at the person before him.

"Hello Yayoi."

"Shi, what are you doing here?" Yayoi realized what she said and knew that Shido was going to say something that would erupt the argument from before.

"I know exactly what she is doing here. She murdered this person right here." Shido answered.

Shi had something in her hands but Yayoi nor Shido could see what she had. Shi saw what they were looking at. So she walked over to Yayoi and placed something in her hands. A passed out 

demon fairy, by the name of Guni.

"I thought you would like her back. I found her not to far away from my house. And with my 

diary." Shi replied.

A smile came across Yayoi's face, while Shido was still staring at his creation. Shi noticed his glare. Turned on her heel and proceeded to walk away from both of them. She could still feel his 

stare down his back.

"Shi wait a minute."

Shi stopped but was not in the mood to hear yet another one of Shido's lectures. Turning to face her ex-master. Shido began to walk up to Shi. Seeing this Shi turned her back and continued to walk away. Shido grabbed her hand. Both vampires looked each other in the eye.

"Thank you." Shido finally spit out.

"Let go of my hand."

Shi began to walk away again. But didn't go to far. She turned to face them again. Shido wasn't looking anymore but proceeded to examine the murder before him. But she had Yayoi's full attention.

"Just thought you would like to know. I know who killed her." Shi began to say.

"We already know who did it Shi. We just want to know why Cain did it." Yayoi responded.

"You, think you know everything. I know who killed her and why. Take a look, the finger prints on her arm. Are way to small for Cain. And also, if Cain was going to kill a pathetic human, do you think that he would let it be so obvious?"

"Quick question, how do you know all of this?" Yayoi questioned. Because what Shi was saying was true. It began to make her think that somehow Shi knows exactly who did this and is not letting them in.

"I have my ways of knowing." Shi left the room, not bothering to stop this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Returning to the office. Yayoi began to examine the papers that they could dig up from the crime scene from tonight. Shido placed Guni in her area in his office. The little demon Barbie doll was still unconscious. Shido sat at his desk and began to think.

"Shido, I….well…something has been bothering me." Yayoi said still having her attention at the papers.

"Hmm?"

"How did Shi know were we were at?"

"Hmm…"

"And, how did she get in, without someone telling us?"

knock

knock

Yayoi walking over to the door.

"I can answer those questions for you, if you'd like me to."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I got the next chapter out. So now REVIEW!!!!


	14. Tea and black shadow anyone?

__

Well I had to get to this fic sooner or later. But I updated my hellsing one and my "original" fic at FictionPress.net so take a look if you wish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: You know the usual routine. So I don't think I need to say anything

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yayoi came in with some tea. While Shido was sitting down and staring at this girl who came in. claiming that she had the answers to all their questions since day one. Starting with the death of Shi's parents. Mysterious deaths happening. Shi acting weird. And anything else that may have come their way.

Yayoi grabbed the tea cup in front of their guest. Yayoi was trying to remember were she met this person. But there was something about her that she couldn't even put her finger on. It seemed…..that she was…..not human…..but she was a human.

Grabbing her tea cup and taking a sip. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think of were to begin. She wanted to explain everything. But didn't know were to start.

"My, my this tea is excellent." the girl said with a smile.

"Uh, thank you." Yayoi replied not knowing what else to say.

"Well I bet you two….er….three are wondering why I am here ne? well like I said I have all the 

answers to all of your questions. So ask away." the girl said taking another sip of her tea.

Yayoi looked at Shido and it seemed that he wanted to ask something but couldn't bring himself to say anything. The same problem was with Yayoi. Could they really trust this girl to tell the 

truth? Could she really be the missing link to everything?

"Well it seems, that you both are wondering who I am. Well we were introduced before but it seems that my manners escaped me. I am Tao, but Shido knows me as Aaron." Tao said taking another sip of her tea.

Shido's eyes widened, when Tao revealed her name. It took him a moment. Shido rose to his feet and stared at the girl who was giving a little smile.

"Y…….y………you are Cain's daughter?!?!?" Shido said not controlling his outburst.

Tao touched her nose to indicate that he was right. Yayoi stared at Tao in complete shock. Guni was also dumbfounded at this unexpected outburst. But Tao did not flicker or seem uncomfortable about the situation. She handed her tea cup to Yayoi. Wanting some more.

"Don't look so shocked, Cain himself couldn't believe it either." Tao said in a calm voice.

"But how do we know we can trust you?" Shido asked.

Tao let out a little laugh. Which made Shido shift his wait from on foot to another. Yayoi was to nervous to even drink her tea before her.

"Because I am the only one you've got. And I to would like to see Cain suffer. You better make another kettle because this is gonna be a long story."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking along the cold streets at night. Trying to keep warm. Looking up at the sky, it looked like that it was going to rain……….again. Taking a deep sigh. For the first time in her life she realized just how alone she is. For the first time in her immortal life Shi wanted her parents back. 

Walking over to the graveyard. Looking around for a certain grave. Walking over to a certain Crypt with the family name on it. Stopping she couldn't contain the tears. Blood ran down her cheeks. Shi collapsed in front of the two graves of her parents. Realizing her mistake that night all she wanted was her parents back. But nothing could bring them back.

*Mom, Dad. I am so sorry for everything. All I want is you guys back. I am alone, for the first 

time in my life. Shido, Yayoi, and Guni are mad at me. Sarah has been missing for two days now. And Tao has seemed to disappeared.*

Not remembering what happened next. She drifted into a sleep. Not caring if anyone saw her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido and Yayoi listened carefully the story that was being told to them. After Tao finished. It seemed as if a big burden was lifted from their shoulders. Shido took a deep sigh and realized that he was a pawn in Cain's "master" plan the hole time.

"So Cain has been manipulating Shi this whole time?" Yayoi finally asked.

"Well not exactly manipulating more like using her, and letting her problems blind you from the real stuff that is going on." Tao answered.

"But does she know this? There must be a reason why she is doing all this." Shido responded.

"That's the only that I don't know. She knows why he is doing this but wont do anything to stop him. In my opinion she is doing all this from her own free will." Tao took another sip of her tea.

Shido got up in sure disbelief. He wanted nothing for Tao to be wrong. But why would Shi be doing all of this? Was there a reason why she continued to serve Cain? Grabbing his coat he walked out not wanting to hear another word from Tao. Fearing that he would get more hurt from all that was happening. 

*I was a pawn in his plan the hole time……but I was to blind to see it.*

Walking along the street he wanted to find Shi and tell her everything that was told to him. But he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. But for all that he knew Tao could be lying to make 

Shi look like the bad guy here. But then again, Tao could be telling the truth and Shi was nothing but evil the moment her parents died………

*Parents!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over to the graveyard he looked around for a certain tomb, he stopped when he saw a shadow lying on the floor of a crypt. Taking a few steps forward he realized that it was Shi. Going closer he realized that 'his' creation was fast asleep. Kneeling before her, he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Which caused her to stir in her sleep. Backing up, he was still trying to figure out how he was going to ask her about everything. Looking down once again, her eyes were opened.

Waking up Shi rubbed her eyes and took a look around. She didn't even notice that Shido was in the place with her. Taking another look at the coffins her tears started once again. Shido wanted to comfort her somehow but all he could do was watch her feel sorry for herself.

"Shi………"

Shi turned around, to see her master looking at her. But it seemed that he had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask her. It seemed that Shido was having a inner fight. But Shi didn't want to say anything, because, it seemed every time that she spoke to him now-a-days it seemed to make him mad. So she waited to see what he had to say. 

Shi stood up and dusted herself off, but still waited for Shido to say something. Looking into his eyes, made he feel that he was reading her mind. But still waited for him to say something. When Shido finally figured out what he wanted to say, the place grew cold. Much colder than it was to begin with. And a strange wind began to blow. Shido began to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"NO!!!!!"

Shido fell to the ground unconscious. With Shi in sheer fear of what was going on. For she knew that if she stayed any loner, 'he' would show up and didn't want to be responsible for what was going on. Grabbing Shido's arms and trying to drag him out of this place. Because she didn't want 'him' to get Shido. When she finally reached the outside she realized that it was to easy.

Looking behind her she realized that Shido wasn't even in her arms! A dark shadow had swallowed him up. And she saw a smile out of that shadow. Then she realized something, running where ever her legs could carry her. She needed to get some help. But didn't know were to look. She 'thought' Yayoi wasn't even there. So she was all alone, and didn't know what to do. Falling to her knees, and she began to cry, realizing that she was being used. Used only to get Shido to come back to Cain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well there is the next chapter. And it is summer for me. But unfortunately I have to go to summer school to make up a class. So I can graduate……ah I hate my life.


	15. Huh?

__

Well Darkmaster I am a vampire of my word. So here is the next chapter. Hope its what you expected because, I think you are the only one who threatens me, if I don't update it, just in time. So enough of me talking. But I highly doubt that anyone reads this crap on the top anyways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: this is a waste of my time putting these stupid disclaimers. Well you already should have guessed that I don't own Nightwalker. Okay?

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

****

WARNING!!! Implied YAOI!!!!!!! And lets try and guess who those unlucky people are shall we? ^^;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yayoi looked out the window. Outside it looked like a storm was coming. taking a glance at the clock. It had been over two and a half hours ago that Shido left. Guni and Tao seemed to have noticed this as well.

*Shido were the hell are you?*

Tao glanced at the clock, and gave a funny face. Folding her arms across her chest, taking a glance at the tea before her. She reached on over and took another sip of it.

"Say, Yayoi. I may be new to your procedures and everything. But I don't think a detective is suppose to be gone for a long period of time and not saying a word." Tao pointed out.

"I know Tao, but first you need to realize is that when Shido, gives the silent treatment he. Tends 

to try and vent everything out, in a long walk. So he shall back soon." Yayoi turned to Tao and gave her a slight smile.

*He'll be back my ass. I have a pretty good idea what is going on here. I am not stupid, like other dunpeals.* Tao thought to herself rolling her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Huh? Where?*

Shido sat up and realized that he wasn't at the cemetery anymore. Looking around, it seemed that he was in a prison cell of some sort. The walls were falling apart, algae was growing on the walls. Dripping noises of water was coming from the ceiling. Putting his hand on the ceiling to try and give himself some support to stand up. One stood up he fell to the ground once again. 

*Why cant I stand up?*

Sitting there he took a look up and saw a little window with bars that were rusted on it. The moon was full. Shido wondered if anyone knew were he was. It seemed that a thousand years went by. His eyes began to droop a little.

"Well, glad to see you are finally awake, my love."

Shido cursed to himself, when he realized who was holding him captive. Taking a look up there was Cain. Smiling knowing that he had won. And knowing that Shido had fallen into his trap.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Shido's voice sounded cold as a dark night.

"Why do you ask such things love?" Cain smiled revealing his white fangs.

Shido didn't even bother to respond for he knew, that Cain would say the same thing all over again. He could hear coming toward him but he didn't flinch, even if he would move he couldn't because all his strength was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finishing up a few things, that had to be done. Shi ran into her fathers room grabbed a few things that she knew that she would need for what was to come. Taking a look at her mothers locket it was a picture of all of them. Giving a slight smile. Putting on the necklace, she grabs her purse and leaves the house. Taking a look back she didn't know if she was going to come home tonight…..or ever again.

*I just hope I am not to late.*

Shi ran into the night, scared of everything. He whole life had been a lie. Placing her hands on the locket the only words that came to mind were:

"Please forgive me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing at the clock, it had been a while since either Guni, Tao, or Yayoi had spoken. Tao shifted uncomfortably in her seat. While Guni looked at the door expecting for Shido to come any moment. 

"That's it. I am going out, I need to look for him." Yayoi grabbed her gun and jacket. Looking behind her, Tao did the same….minus the gun part, with Guni on her shoulders.

"We are coming to, no matter what you say." Tao insisted.

Yayoi nodded her head in agreement. She turned around and there was something on the ground a letter of some sort. Picking it up, Yayoi's eyes widened in terror. Tao looked from behind and saw what it read. Crossing her arms. She knew it was a matter of time till this would happen. Yayoi dropped the letter and ran down the hall, quickly followed by Tao and Guni.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Shido, my love. I finally have you once again." Shido bent over next to Shido and grabbed his face with his hand. "you are nothing without me. I created you."

"Does it look like I care? I ran away from you for a reason." Shido responded.

"You, know it hurts me when you talk to me like that. Why do you hate me so? After all I have done for you. All the good times that we shared. All those nights." Cain leaned in closer. Shido tried to back off but it he was to weak to do so. 

Shido closed his eyes, accepting defeat. Closer and closer Cain leaned in till he was inches from is face. Shido waited for something to happen, he felt Cain's hand release his face. Opening his eyes he saw that Cain was standing with an idiotic smile on his face. Shido turned to see who he was looking at. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A car was speeding away ignoring everything that was around it. Tao and Guni held on to each other not knowing if they were going to make it. Yayoi was driving like a madman. Tao looked at Yayoi, she seemed quite calm for a situation like this one. Tao was wondering if she was going to live to see the next full moon or not. 

clash

Guni looked behind her and flew over to Yayoi's shoulder.

"Um, you hit a fire hydrant." Guni said.

"And the next thing will be you. If you don't stop talking to me." 

Guni flew over to Tao's shoulder and held on to dear life. Hoping that Yayoi wouldn't hit an innocent person. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cain."

Cain slowly walked over to his visitor. But the person did not budge one bit.

"What brings you here Shi? Ah yes to receive your award. You fulfilled your part of the deal and I shall keep my part of the deal." 

"I don't want it anymore. Leave him alone. Cant you see that he doesn't want you anymore. He found someone else. Someone who loves him for who he is." Shi began to explain. And in the back of her mind she was wondering what she was doing.

"Really, whoever this person is. They will end up dead, if you bring me this person I will add more to your reward." Cain seemed be getting madder with the more he was saying.

"No, need to look. Because Cain. Shido said so himself to me. That he loves me. And I am the one that you want. Come and get me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Oh, wow this is getting very exciting. I think the next chapter should be the last one. Thanks for the people. Who reviewed from the last chapter. HI CRESCENT HI DARKMASTER!!!! *waves*


	16. Unexpected

__

Yes my friends this is the last chapter of this story. And when I finally finish this story I can concentrate on my Hellsing one that I have. If I am correct this is the 16th chapter ne? well since this is the last chapter and I have a pretty good feeling that I am going to get flamed by a few people……I am not going to name names……right Darkmaster? Right Crescent?

Just a few thank you's from people who actually took the time to read this story……

****

Darkmaster

Crescent 

Akuchi Kyuuketsuki

Sha

Jack The Ripper

Heather

Heth

Meika

Aznloulou

No Life King

SM

Drake and Tonberry

Wingusu Tenshi

__

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it a lot. This last chapter is dedicated to all of you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I HAVE NEVER OWNED ANYTHING FROM THE START!!!

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

****

Sound Effect or Time of Day: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cain's cold look at Shi sent chills up her spine. She still couldn't believe what she just said. Shi 

knew what power Cain possessed and prayed that a certain child of his would get their soon. Cain slowly walked over to Shi, while Shi was backing up slowly also, hoping that she wouldn't run out of room any time soon.

Shido observed what was going on. Trying with all of his might to get up. But he still didn't have enough energy to get up. Collapsing back on the ground he realized he needed Yayoi there. As if some miracle happened, he thought he saw more figures out in the distance.

Cain stood there with an evil grin on his face. Seeing the people in front of him brought a smile to his face. And the only word that seemed to escape his mouth was "Aaron."

Shi turned around to see Tao and Yayoi coming up. Yayoi had her gun drawn and didn't seem, to be to scared at the fact that Cain was in her presence. Cain could clearly see that Yayoi's eyes were filled with anger and fear. Cain did a little chuckle to himself.

"Aaron, you turn against your own father?" Cain asked his daughter.

"Don't I always?" Tao said stepping forward with no fear what-so-ever.

Before any of them knew it. Cain lunged forward grabbed Shi and headed out the window. Non of them saw what he did till it was too late.

"SHI!!" Tao yelled.

Tao ran toward the exit turned around and saw Shido drinking Yayoi's blood. But turned around because her friend was in danger.

"Thank you Yayoi." Shido coughed out.

"No problem partner. We need to get Shi back. C'mon." Yayoi helped her partner to his feet. 

She reloaded her gun, gave a smile and ran out the door closely followed by Shido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAHHH!!!" Shi was thrown about 100 yard's away from Cain. Letting out for a gasp of breath, she coughed up blood in the process.

Cain was in front of her again. Grabbing her collar, pulling up to his level. He looked her in the eye took threw her once again. Repeating it for another four or five times more. In the back of 

Shi's mind she was wondering if anyone was going to save her. But then again she did not fear death. Finding the strength and the courage to stand up. To face Cain.

"Have enough? You pathetic poor pathetic excuse for a vampire. Shido belongs to me!" Cain 

brought out his whip and wrapped it around her neck.

Shi tries hard to breath but it didn't seem to be working. She felt her strength going fast. Her vision seemed to be getting fuzzy and dark. Falling to her knees. Suddenly the whip released her 

from its grip. Looking up Cain was blocking himself from Shido's blood sword.

"Shi!" Yayoi yelled running up to her. Followed by Tao "Shi are you okay? Can you move?" 

Yayoi had a concerned look on her face. Shi nodded very weakly trying to stay awake.

Somewhere else. Cain and Shido were having a duel to the death. Cain had a smile on his face the whole time. While Shido was just concentrating on killing him. Cain disappeared from Shido's view. Shido looked all around him but didn't see anything. Closing his eyes, he listened to everything around him. He could hear Yayoi, and someone coming up fast.

*There….*

Shido took his sword, swung it to the left of him and felt the wind change. Knew that Cain had dogged his attack. Till the footsteps had stopped. Shido opened his eyes to see that Tao was there right in front of him. Cain saw this as an opportunity, came fast out of the Shadows. Tao saw this and….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back over to Yayoi and Shi. Shi opened her eyes. To see Yayoi right in front of her. Shi stood up along with Yayoi. Taking a look around she didn't see Shido anywhere. A look of terror came across her face when she didn't see Tao or Shido anywhere. She looked at Yayoi, before she could say anything. Yayoi put up her hands took a few steps back.

"Shido is fighting Cain at the moment. He's alright after a refreshment." Yayoi said in reassurance.

"Because its all my fault. Yayoi…" Shi walked up to Yayoi from behind "please don't hate me."

"Now why…." Yayoi fell to the grass unconscious. 

Shi took Yayoi's gun turned around to see if anyone was there. Walking away, she stopped to see 

Yayoi. Shi felt guilty for what she had just done.

"Yayoi, this is for the best. And I know you would try to stop me. And I cannot allow that." Shi ran off.

bang

Shi stopped took a look around. She didn't see anything but ran towards were the gunshot was heard. She just hoped that she would make it there in time. There was about 30 min left until sunrise. And she had to finish this tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido fell to the floor. Looked at Tao was quite surprised at what she had just done. Tao swallowed hard. Shocked at what she had just done. Cain on the other hand, also fell the ground. He took his hand felt his arm. And saw that there was blood there.

"My own flesh shot me." Cain spat out. Feeling rage, quickly coming u to Shido, grabs him and goes on the rooftop of the place. To finish this off.

Tao heard something coming from behind her. Turning around with the gun pointing at who was coming up.

"Tao…..put……that…..down…"

"Shi?"

Tao ran up to her friend who seemed to be out of breath. Shi fell to her knees to try and get some air into her. Tao waited for her to say something. A loud crash was heard in the distance both looked up. Shido was being held at the neck with Cain holding him above the place. Tao rose to her feet ran towards the place they were at. Tao just followed, thinking her time was being wasted by Shi who could have said something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shido held on to Cain's arm hoping that he wouldn't plunge to his death like that one day, in his past of what that girl did. Cain looked at the weak vampire before him. Tightened his grip on Shido's neck.

"This is your last warning Shido. Join me forever or you can die here and tonight." Cain yelled revealing his white vampiric teeth.

"He wont join you Cain. Not while I am around I wont let him." Shi said running up the stares climbing on top of the roof.

Cain threw Shido down. Tao ran up to Shido, was gasping for breath and coughing at the same time. Shi stood there waiting for Cain to do something but all he did was stare at her. Shi wished in the back of her mind that she wasn't in this position.

"Well then, I guess you need to die." 

Cain lunged forward at Shi. Who jumped back. Cain noticed that she had something behind her back. Cain revealed his whip and tried to get his hands on Shi. But it seemed no matter what he did she was always one step in front of him. Cain did it one last time. Shi was distracted for a second, it was to late. Cain had her tied up. He was walking towards her. Shi tried desperately to get free but there was no luck.

"Poor pathetic little vampire. To bad you die here and tonight. No matter, what one less weak vampire eh? Thanks for your help with everything. Be sure to send my regards to your parents. They sure did scream quite a lot being killed." Cain let out a laugh that pierced the hearts all around him.

A rage filled Shi up, she took what was behind her and…..

bang

The bullet that was in Yayoi's gun that Shi had went straight through Cain's head. He dissolved into the night. Tao was quite stunned at what happened. Shi fell down to the ground surprised at what she had done. Looking at Shido, he seemed very exhausted at what happened. Tao was to busy trying to keep him together. 

Shi saw that the sun was about to rise. Getting to her feet, she began to walk to the ledge. Shido stood up his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"Shi don't!" Shido busted out.

Shi gave him a little smile. A single tear fell from her cheek.

"Good-bye." she walked off the roof the sun hit her flesh, she became ashes before she hit the ground.

Tao screamed at what she had just witnessed. Shido fell to the floor, his eyes filled up with tears.

"TSUKIA!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Shido was at his desk, filling up some paper work. Yayoi wanted to say something. But it seemed that no matter what she wanted to say would hurt him. She continued to read her book. But her thoughts kept drifting to Shi.

knock

Shido didn't bother to look up. Yayoi got up to answer to the door. Tao walked in with Guni on her shoulders. Tao walked up to Shido, slammed something on his desk and walked out the door. Yayoi closed the door behind her and walked up to Shido's desk. And took a look on what Tao had dropped.

"Shido, look." Yayoi's voice was very quiet next to a whisper.

Shido finally drawing his attention to what was around him. Picking up the box that was dropped. Opening up, his breath was caught in his throat. His hands began to shake with fear. Looking at Yayoi who's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Its, Shi's diary." Shido said opening it up flipping through the pages. Taking a look back in the box there was a note "look at the last entry." flipping to the end of the diary.

"_Dear log of inner thoughts and feelings._

I know what I have to do now. And I just hope that I am not hated after what will happen tonight. Shido if you are reading this then Tao followed my instructions and opened the letter that I sent to her a long time ago.

First off Shido, I would like to apologize for everything. And I need to clear my conscience. All those murders were caused by me. I was under Cain's authority for the longest time. And he said that he would kill you if I didn't follow his orders. I am sorry. Please forgive me.

I would like to take this opportunity Yayoi, Shido, and Guni. Thank you all for everything that you have done. I am sorry that I wasn't really the best person to hang out with. Or the best person to be around. But I want to let you guys know that I am, happy that you were my friends. But you were more than friends of mine. You were like family to me. You took the place that my parents left behind.

Good-bye to you all. And thanks again.

Tsukia Shinaharou.

A.K.A. Shi."

Shido looked at Yayoi who was grabbing the clenex to dry her tears. For once after the incident that happened what seemed like a long time ago. Shido closed the book and a smile crept on his face. Looking out of the window. And looking back at Yayoi who now couldn't control her tears. Giving a loud sigh. Standing up and grabbing his coat, glasses, and hat he turned to Yayoi.

"You, know Yayoi, I say we got more than what we bargained for on that case. If you ask me everything was quite unexpected." Shido put on his hat walked out.

Yayoi looked out the window. She also smiled. Guni flew over to her shoulder.

"Guni, it looks like its going to be beautiful day. Shido was right. Shi's case was quite unexpected. And we did get more than what we bargained for. But it was worth it at the end."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

*throws confetti* yay I am done with this god forsaken story!! Well thanks to you all once again. I dunno maybe I will write a sequal. But I need to get my Hellsing one done first. Ja to you all.


End file.
